The Nice Ladies
by Mangle6
Summary: A day after the sleepover the kid's and adults are in a tizzy with a missing child, missing past psychopath, a locked away accomplice to the psychopath, and a ghostly specter! Meanwhile Mocho makes a new friend who might have some ties with the psychopath. And worst yet the psychopath has a new friend herself and is up to her old tricks...
1. Prologue: A New Friend

All the racers we're in the conference/meeting room of the castle as they all talked over eachother. The only ones who weren't there was Kit and Fudge,

"Our daughter is missing Vanellope! What are you going to do about it!?" Taffyta said, as her mascara was running down her cheeks with her tears.

"I already told the police what we know and the kids are telling them their side of the story! They even got Kit and Fudge for some information for some reason!" Vanellope retorted,

"Who cares about Anna! We have a psychopath on the lose! And Airhead is sitting in the fungen! Let's just execute her!" Minty said.

"We can't execute her or lock her in her code box again! She hasn't committed any crimes!" Rancis said,

"Not yet! Remember her sister is out there! She could be waiting for the right moment to free Airhead and cause death and misery throughout Sugar Rush! We need to nip the problem in the butt!" Swizzle said.

"I say we interrogate Airhead!" Sticky said,

"The police already did! They even hooked her up to a lie detector! And all questions she was telling the truth! I say we let her go!" Creumbelina said.

Suddenly the door opened and all the racers went silent as they saw Fudge, and Kit walk into the room. Once the door shut Kit took a deep breathe,

"Well since Airhead is telling the truth, I think we should just keep her in the castle for safe measure. And I think we should send out search parties for Sweet Loccino and Annaween. Knowing Sweet Loccino's track record I wouldn't be surprised if she's the one who captured Anna." Kit said. And that's when the argument broke out again.

"We can't just be making bets like that! We need clues to know of it's her!" Rancis said, Fudge winced and whispered something in Kit's ear.

"My wonderful wife says that it may not be fair for Sweet Loccino but Anna's life could be in danger right now! We need to make bets in order to get anywhere!" Kit said for Fudge,

"Thank you! Somebody gets it!" Snowanna said. And that comment only seemed to make the argument worse.

*

Meanwhile the kids we're in Lucy's room with Snooper present as well. As her parents weren't comfortable leaving her alone at home. The kids we're arguing as well as Mocho was trying to curl into a ball to silence the fighting.

"I can't believe Sweet Loccino and Airhead are back!" Snooper said,

"Who cares about them! I want my best friend back! And I bet Sweet Loccino teamed up with that spector we told the police about!" Cinnamon said.

"You and Mocho both said Airhead was asking for your forgiveness! Maybe Sweet Loccino is just scared and ran off because she thought she was gonna get arrested!" Lucy said,

"Exactly!" Petermint said.

"You guys don't know Sweet Loccino! She killed people! She's a psychopath!" Snooper said,

"Yeah! Mocho and I can forgive Airhead to an extent! But Sweet Loccino? Ha! No way!" Cinnamon said. Mocho whimpered at the mention of Airhead, he then looked towards the door. The male hybrid then slunk his way across the room and out the door. Once Mocho was out he quietly shut the door and ran his way to the fungen. But when Mocho got there he was stopped by two guards.

"Halt! State your name, residence, and gender please." One of the guards said, Mocho immediately froze and lost color in his cheeks. The hybrid began to shake, the only thing Mocho could do was shake his head no while slowly backing away. Once Mocho was out of sight from the guards the hybrid was finally able to breathe again. Mocho snuck another look of the fungen entrance before he ran off again, tears in his eyes. The male hybrid ran to the castle dinning room and put on his beanie, and coat he then made a beeline for the castle entrance.

Making sure not to be seen by any guards or maids, when Mocho got to the entrance he opened it a crack and hopped to the outside world. Mocho shut the castle door and then hopped through the snow which came above his waist at this point. And as Mocho hopped he looked around at the word of Sugar Rush. The place had literally turned into a winter wonderland overnight. Every part of Sugar Rush was covered in snow and the race track and roads we're covered in ice so school (and racing) had been canceled.

All the candy cane tree's and branches had turned blue and white instead of it's normal red or pink. The laughy-taffy vines had since been hibernating and everything in Sugar Rush should have been in peace. That is…..if it weren't for the releasement of Airhead she Sweet Loccino. Mocho felt a stab of guilt and fear as he thought of Sweet Loccino and Airhead. But the hybrid held back his tears until he got into candy cane tree forest.

Mocho then collapsed in the snow and began to cry,

"Stupid! Stupid! This is all your fault!" Mocho said. But his crying and self-scolding was soon silenced when he heard the sound of very cheerful…..music? Mocho's ear twitched as he listened closely to the music. The male hybrid sniffed, the music kinda made him feel a bit less sad as he recognized that it sounded like someone was playing a guitar. But that was before Mocho heard a voice to accompany the music.

 _The sun is shining on this wonderful day!_

Mocho's eye's widened as his ears twitched even more. It sounded like a makes voice, around his age at best. But instead of paralyzing fear, Mocho felt compelled to follow the voce and the music.

 _The bluejays are harmonizing their tweets bringing joy to a new day!_

Mocho began to follow the music and the voice. As he felt a dormant sense of curiosity spring to life in him.

 _There's no reason to be frowning._

 _No reason to feel rotten._

 _No reason to feel like the world is ending._

 _Cause everything is okay!_

 _Cheer up look at the beauty of today!_

Mocho felt a smile form on his lips as he got closer to the music. His tears dried as he picked up speed now jogging. In a desperate attempt to find the source of the beautiful, mellifluous voice.

 _I understand that things may not be going your way!_

 _But believe when I say that happiness is just around the bend!_

 _And everything will be just where you want to be!_

By then Mocho had traced the sound of the voice, he looked to see a figure was strumming a guitar in the candy cane tree that was surrounded by taffy lake. He leaned against a nearby tree as his ears swayed to the rhythm if the music. But suddenly the cheerful music turned to a more somber tone, much to Mocho's surprise. But the hybrid was curious to see what the boy was going to sing next.

 _Trust me._

 _I know that sometimes things go off the rails._

Mocho looked at the figure as he swore he heard a bit of sadness in his voice.

 _But you need to realize that your problems won't fix themselves._

 _Don't give up and moap._

Mocho felt his cheeks flare as that was exactly what he was doing before he heard the song.

 _Try to find a way to cope._

 _And I promise things will become right as rain!_

Mocho smiled as again as the music turned back to it's cheerful tempo.

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Come on smile at the terrific day!_

Mocho began to tap one of his rabbit feet at the tempo of the music.

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Look on the positive side._

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Just listen to the bluejays!_

Mocho felt a beaming smile take over his face as he resisted the urge to hum along with the music. It was then the music slowed down but it was still as cheerful as before.

 _Trust me._

 _Everything will be okay._

Mocho felt a warm feeling in his heart as the music ended in perfect timing with the voice. And before the hybrid knew what he was doing he started clapping. The figure jumped almost dropping his guitar as he looked to see who was there. Mocho, now realizing what he was doing, hid behind the candy cane tree he had been leaning against. But unfortunately for the hybrid, he wasn't quite fast enough.

"He-Hey! I saw you there! Come out!" The male voice said, Mocho whimpered and felt like running. But the hybrid ignored his instinct to run and slowly moved himself from his hiding spot. Mocho gulped and then walked a bit closer to the tree. And as he got closer he saw what the figure looked like. The figure had toasted marshmallow for skin as it's hair was made out of very large, curly, and pink, cotton candy.

The figure had large golden orbs staring down at Mocho. The figure wore a short sleeve pink shirt as he wore a blue guitar pick with a white lightning bolt design on it as a necklace. The boy had jeans on that hugged his legs as the boy wore pink boots on to match his hair and shirt. Finally the boy had a pink guitar in his hands as a brown strap was connected to the guitar. Mocho was taken aback, he'd never seen a boy wearing so much pink in public.

And Mocho was beginning to wonder if this boy was really a girl he didn't look like any boy he had seen. It was then the boy seemed to notice Mocho's bunny waistline.

"Hey wait! Your Mocho aren't ya? The boy with the bunny haunches!" The boy said, Mocho blushed and sheepishly nodded.

"Well run me over and call me dinner! Nice to meet ya! My name is Sweet-Tooth Stratocaster!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"H-Hi." Mocho meekly mumbled.

"So you really liked my music?" Sweet-Tooth asked, Mocho felt his cheeks blush redder as he felt his mouth go dry.

'That would be an understatement your music is astounding.' Mocho thought,

"Awww! Thank you!" Sweet-Tooth said.

"Huh?" Mocho said, having a look of bewilderment on his face. Sweet-Tooth blushed as he clasped his hands over his mouth,

"Oops! Sorry…..I can read memories and thoughts. And….sometimes I tend to accidentally snoop through people's minds." Sweet-Tooth said with a nervous grin. Mocho felt himself blush, as he realized Sweet-Tooth had heard what he had said.

 _'Oh programmers I better not think of anything too embarrassing when I'm around him. He seems nice if not a bit nosy.'_ Mocho thought,

"Sorry again, I'll try my best to stay out of your mind. But…..since you're here do you want to hear more of my music?" Sweet-Tooth asked. Mocho smiled and nodded,

"Well climb on up!" Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho frowned and looked down at the ground, Sweet-Tooth then put two-n'-two together. He then hopped down to the lowest branch near Mocho and helped the hybrid up on the branch.

"Scared of heights?" Sweet-Tooth asked, Mocho smiled bashfully and nodded. He then sat on a branch a comfortable distance away from Sweet-Tooth. The pink haired boy then began to sing as he played his guitar. And Mocho's ears swayed to the music.

*

Meanwhile Sweet Loccino had been watching the entire time, through a glass ball.


	2. Planning It Through

Sweet Loccino chuckled as she watched Mocho and Sweet-Tooth hang out from her crystal ball. Once she was finished she turned around and made her way to another section of the dark, moist, underground cave. Her heels clicked against the floor as she got to a large, thick, steel door. Sweet Loccino pulled out a gold key and unlocked the door. She walked in making sure to slam the door shut, in this room/section of the cave Deviled Dish sat in front of a circular container that held a creature that looked almost identical to Deviled Dish.

Except the hips seemed to be a lot bigger and along the back spikes we're present on it as big leathery wings protruded from it. The hair was also a longer and bright pink as the tail had a lot more hair then Deviled Dish's.

"When is she going to be ready?" Deviled Dish said, Sweet Loccino shook her head.

"Don't worry. In a few days Crunch's soul would have fully fused with her body. She'll be able to turn into mist along with a few other abilities. You have to be patient, I have a plan but first we need to wait for our next little baddy in training." Sweet Loccino said, Deviled Dish snarled and looked at Sweet Loccino.

"I know! But ever since I was brought back into the mortal plain I've wanted my revenge on Kit!" Deviled Dish said,

"I'm very aware. But I can't show my face in the arcade. And…..you well the kids would rat you out as soon as they saw you. Normally my sister Airhead would be our little innocent one on the other side. But…..she's gone soft." Sweet Loccino said.

"And if you don't mind me asking….if that brat you mentioned is supposed to be our "innocent one" then won't other's already be suspicious of her?" Deviled Dish questioned,

"Yes, they will be. But…..she is our innocent one in this. When she comes back all the kids and adults will feel bad for her so they won't suspect her for a long time." Sweet Loccino said. Deviled Dish snorted but seemed to be somewhat satisfied with the answer.

"Fine." Deviled Dish said, but suddenly a smile appeared on his lips.

"Come Deviled, Anna should be waking." Sweet Loccino said, and Deviled Dish laughed as they went through each door until they got to a corridor full of cells with thick bars. Once of the cells was covered over with thick steel metal, Deviled Dish put a hand to the metal and it shrunk away until in formed thick bars again.

In the cell was Annaween.

A pool of dried blood was on the ground, as a thick brace and chain was connected to the wall. Making sure Annaween couldn't even reach the thick bars of her cell. That is if she could even move, Annaween was just waking up as her breathing was very shallow. Deviled Dish cackled and snapped his fingers, the bars then disappeared in a red flash. Sweet Loccino and the demonic bunny walked into the cell.

And as soon as Annaween saw Deviled Dish she screamed bloody murder.

"What the fudge is that!?" Annaween said her voice cracking, as her limbs tried to move but with all their bones broken it was impossible.

"Awww! You don't remember me?" Deviled Dish said, and Annaween gasped as her heart actually stopped beating for a second before starting back up. Deviled Dish then slammed his hand on Annaween's face. And the girl screamed but she started screaming even louder as her eye's glowed red. A blue energy went through Deviled Dish arms as the demonic bunny himself held back a few screams if his own. He then let go of Annaween and the girl paced out on the spot.

Sweet Loccino then took a few steps back with a disgusted look on her face. Deviled Dish face turned into a grimace as she dug his claws into the stone. He then began to try to hack something up, just like a cat trying to hack up a hairball. Finally Deviled Dish hacked up what looked to be a blue slimy ball of mucus. Deviled Dish wiped his mouth as his cheeks we're flushed red with embarrassment.

Suddenly the ball of mucus began form into the shape of Annaween before it settled looking just like the girl, broken bones and all. Deviled Dish then picked up the copy of Annaween and followed Sweet Loccino out the cell. Once they we're out Deviled Dish put his hands on one of the bars and it formed back into a steel blockade.

"So….this copy will have all the memories of Anna? And it will act just like her?" Sweet Loccino said,

"Yes. But I don't know what's worse having to do that to copy a person. Or…..having to copy a mistake." Deviled Dish said. Sweet Loccuno furrowed her brow,

"I say having to do that I may be heartless but even I find that most unbecoming. But….enough chit-chat I need to tune back in with my sister and then the arguing groups. And maybe Mocho and Sweet-Tooth, those boys have….potential." Sweet Loccino said.

"I don't know what you see in Mocho. He's nothing but a wimp, when I get my claws on him I will make him wish he was dead." Deviled Dish said,

"Well let me explain it in this way. Both Fudge and Kit have this feeling sense when they know how each other is feeling. When Mocho was developing in the womb the feeling ability mutated and evolved into his Emotion Manipulation. And not only that but his power is evolving past that thanks to his practicing she training. If I can get Mocho to release his full power…..it would be doomsday for all!" Sweet Loccino said, having an unsettlingly gleeful look in her eyes. Deviled Dish looked at Sweet Loccino with a wicked grin of his own.

"I like you…..humans are so much fun!" Deviled Dish said, having a murderous look in his eyes.

"Why thank you, put "Annaween" in the forest. I bet my soul that the adults are already making lost fliers for Annaween and wanted fliers for me." Sweet Loccino said, and Deviled Dish nodded the look never leaving his eyes.


	3. Friends

The adults and children of Sugar Rush we're passing out fliers all over the at arcade for Annaween and wanted posters of Loccino just as the psychopath expected. Taffyta was trying to hold back tears while Gloyd was trying not to have a panic attack. When people saw the fliers for Anna they immediately got concerned but when they saw Loccino's fliers people either screamed or gasped. The kids ran out of fliers much sooner then the adults so they simply started asking if they've seen her or the spooky specter. People shook their heads when they asked about Anna and playfully laughed when they heard about the specter thinking it was a joke.

Even Surge thought that the kids we're joking or was just trying to find a way to lighten the mood. Eventually the kid's stopped asking all together feeling both frustrated and foolish. But as Cinnamon calmed herself she realized someone was missing. She looked around but saw no hide or bunny hair of her brother. Cinnamon's mind immediately began to panic her brother was…..well he was Mocho!

He couldn't defend himself! If Loccino or their grandpa got their hands on him Mocho would be finished! Cinnamon ran over to her dad who was still passing out fliers. But before she could say anything suddenly Mayor Rudolph ran over to them. Cinnamon tensed up and she took a few steps back from the Mayor glaring at him.

"Taffyta! Gloyd! We found Annaween!" Mayor Rudolph said, the kids and adults immediately looked at Rudolph. Cinnamon immediately felt her body act on instinct and before she knew what she was doing she ran to the Animal Crossing entrance.

"Cin, wait up!" Cinnamon heard Petermint say, but the hybrid kept running.

She needed to see her best friend.

*

Meanwhile Mocho was still listening to Sweet-Tooth as he played his guitar. Sweet-Tooth was playing a calm lullaby as Mocho was so tired he was leaning on the other boy. Sweet-Tooth wore a calm smile, he didn't really mind if he was being honest with himself he found Mocho cute. Suddenly though Mocho's stomach growled but he didn't pay it any mind as his ears still swayed to the music. Sweet-Tooth giggled not knowing if he should feel flattered or concerned that Mocho was so hypnotized by his music.

He then help Mocho upright, waking the hybrid in the process.

"Hey Mocho, come on! I know a good place to get breakfast!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho rubbed his eye's getting the sleep out of them. Sweet-Tooth then secured the strap on his guitar and put it on a lot like a one-strapped backpack. He then jumped on the nearest gumdrop and helped Mocho down. Sweet-Tooth hopped from gumdrop to ground in a millisecond. While Mocho carefully jumped taking his sweet time.

Sweet-Tooth and Mocho then walked their way through Sugar Rush. Mocho was a bit nervous but other then that he was in a fairly good mood. Eventually him and Sweet-Tooth got to a diner called: "Bubsy's Best". Mocho and Sweet-Tooth walked into the establishment and got a table for two. Mocho ordered blueberry fritters with powdered sugar.

While Sweet-Tooth ordered apple fritters with powdered sugar. The two sat in silence afterwards as Mocho tried his best not to look at Sweet-Tooth and stay calm. While Sweet-Tooth had pulled out a notepad and was writing down a few lyrics. Once he was done he spoke,

"So Mocho other then music what do you like?" Sweet-Tooth asked. Mocho blushed even redder and looked down at his hands as he broke out into a cold sweat.

 _'Oh programmers! I forgot I actually have to socialize! Oh why couldn't Cin be here! Even she's more social then me!'_ Mocho thought, he then gulped and forced himself to look in Sweet-Tooth's eye's.

"I…..I….umm….like video games a-and….umm….books." Mocho said his voice barely a whisper,

"Really? Do you like romance books?" Sweet-Tooth asked.

"So-Sometimes. I once read a romance-comedy that had a zombie and a zombie killer fall in love." Mocho muttered, Sweet-Tooth giggled.

"Still a better love story then Twilight!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho snickered covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh Lorelay Bove! Yo-You read that?" Mocho said through his laughs,

"Guilty as charged! But at least their relationship was more stable then the one I had with Snooper!" Sweet-Tooth said but as soon as he let that slip he covered his mouth his cheeks flaring. Mocho's laughter died in his throat as he looked at Sweet-Tooth.

"Wa-Wait…..you dated Snooper?" Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth flinched. He uncovered his mouth and sighed,

"Yes, we only lasted for three weeks but each week was worse then the last. Me and Snooper didn't click well. Snooper was so pushy and blunt and me? I'm cheerful and laidback for the most part. I thought I was in love with her but…..I wasn't. At the time, I was actually in love with her current boyfriend….Scoop." Sweet-Tooth said his hair deflating slightly. Mocho's eye's widened in realization,

"Wait…..tha-that means your…." Mocho said trailing off. Sweet-Tooth nodded twiddling his thumbs.

"Yep, dating Snooper helped me realize that. When I eventually told her though…..she didn't take it too well." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho raised an eyebrow.

"But…..Snooper has two lesbian parents how could she—" Mocho said but he was soon cut-off,

"It's not that! She was just mad that I didn't know my sexuality before I dated her. I…..I think she actually loved me." Sweet-Tooth said muttering the last sentence. Mocho gulped as he grew fearful,

"Wha-What did she do?" He said. Sweet-Tooth blushed even redder, but what surprised Mocho even more was that it seemed as if his eye's glossed over with tears.

"Let's just say I ended up crying for a week." Sweet-Tooth whispered, Mocho gained a look of sympathy.

"Well….I'd never yell at you like that." Mocho whispered, Sweet-Tooth smiled and opened mouth to say something. But he clamped his mouth shut as a waitress came over and put both baskets of ball sized fritters in front of the respective boy. Once she left and was out of ear shot Sweet-Tooth opened his mouth to speak again. But Mocho accidentally interrupted,

"Wait…..Snooper is dating Scoop!? _The Scoop_!? The one who has photographic dirt on everyone in the school!" Mocho blurted. He then put a fritter in his mouth and started chewing. Sweet-Tooth nodded,

"Yep those two are perfect for each other." Sweet-Tooth said. He then put one of his own fritters in his mouth and began chewing.

"Oh! And umm….sorry for interrupting what we're you saying?" Mocho said, his voice actually able to be heard without having to strain your hearing.

"I was saying that maybe you could meet Scoop. I'll tag along!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho felt a stab of anxiety but as he looked into Sweet-Tooth's golden orbs he felt that anxiety diminish.

"You're the first person I can actually talk to." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth smiled.

"Well first impressions are everything after all! And I'll take that as a yes!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho nervously smiled and looked away. The two then started eating and actually talking with eachother. But suddenly just as Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're paying the bill and leaving a tip Mocho's phone rang. Mocho reached into his coat pocket and pulled his phone out. He immediately answered seeing that the caller was his dad.

 _"Mocho where are you!?"_ Kit's worried and demanding tone immediately came from the phone.

"I-I'm a-at Bubsy's Best." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth's smile fell hearing Mocho's scared tone.

 _"In Sugar Rush!? Mocho I know it's our home game but Sweet Loccino could be anywhere! You should've told me and asked before wondering off!"_ Kit said sounding a bit angry and disappointed, Mocho whimpered his ears and tail drooping.

"I-I'm sorry." Mocho replied his voice so soft Sweet-Tooth couldn't even hear it,

 _"I know your sorry but sorry doesn't fix everything. You could've been kidnapped!"_ Kit replied. Mocho gulped as he didn't say a word,

 _"Now I want you to leave and get yourself oven to animal crossing right now. Felix, Ralph, and Sargent Calhoun are waiting right outside of Sugar Rush."_ Kit said. Mocho sniffed,

"Ye-Yes sir." Mocho whimpered. The male hybrid then heard his dad sigh,

 _"Okay. Love ya Mocho, just please be careful."_ Kit said.

"I will, love ya too." Mocho muttered, he then hung up the phone and tried his best not to cry.

"Who was that?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"My dad. He was worried about me and now wants me to head to animal crossing." Mocho said as he got from his seat. Sweet-Tooth's eye's softened,

"Ya know he only scolded you cause he loves you." Sweet-Tooth said.

"I know…..I-I just don't like being chastised. I hate confrontation." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth then got from his seat and gave Mocho a hug. Mocho's entire body tensed up as his face went red, his ears twisted together before falling to each side of his face. Sweet-Tooth separated with his own shade of blush.

"It's okay, I'll come with you if you want." Sweet-Tooth said,

"I-I don't know….my dad's not in a good mood at the moment…" Mocho said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Hey! Why don't I get you a thick candy cane stick? They sell them at the counter!" Sweet-Tooth said, the hybrid smiled.

"I'd like that. But I'm gonna buy you one." Mocho said, and that gained a giggled from Sweet-Tooth.

"Fair is fair!" Sweet-Tooth said, in between his giggles.

*

Ralph, Felix, and Sargent Calhoun waited for Mocho (and unknowingly his extra guest).

"I wonder what Mocho was thinking going awol like that." Calhoun said,

"I'm sure Mocho had a good reason he's a good kid." Ralph said.

"I just hope he isn't too scared of you Ralph your pretty tall." Felix said,

"I'm sure I won't scare him too bad." Ralph said. Suddenly they heard the sound of a guitar and some singing to go along with it.

 _Best friend's to the end!_

 _With each other to the thick and thin!_

 _We lookout for each other!_

 _We're practically brother's!_

 _Best friends to the end!_

By the time the music (and singing) was done, the three saw Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. Sweet-Tooth had a half-eaten peppermint stick in his left pocket. While Mocho was sucking on his peppermint stick looking quite happy. Sweet-Tooth put his guitar back on backpack style.

"Hi!" Sweet-Tooth said cheerfully, while Mocho shrank back hiding behind Sweet-Tooth.

"Who are you? Kit only told us we we're supervising Mocho not Mocho and you." Calhoun said, Mocho whimpered and shrank even further into Sweet-Tooth's shadow. Sweet-Tooth picked up on this and pat Mocho on the head.

"I'm Sweet-Tooth Stratocaster! Occupation: Junior Musician! Resistance: Sugar Rush Orphanage! Nice to meet you Mrs. Fix-it! I promise not to cause any sort of shenanigans during our trek into the country side!" Sweet-Tooth said, giving an army salute to top it off. Mocho giggled, but quickly clasped his hands over his mouth in a desperate attempt to avoid offending Calhoun. Sargent Calhoun relaxed slightly and gave a smile.

"Fine you can come along." Calhoun said,

"Thank you mam you're a gem amongst pieces of coal!" Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho again giggled but it was muffled by his hands, Sweet-Tooth then took out his peppermint stick and began sucking on it. The group then began walking, all except for Sweet-Tooth who was skipping and humming a song of his while sucking on his peppermint stick. Mocho's ears swayed from side to side as the other boy hummed, he even began to join in but Mocho's humming was too soft to he heard.

"So how did you and Mocho meet? No offense but Mocho….well he's Mocho." Ralph said, Mocho winced and tried his best no to be offended. While Sweet-Tooth put his peppermint stick back in his pocket.

"Well I was singing and I guess Mocho was having a stroll through the forest when he heard my singing. He likes music so he must've followed it and bada-bing-bada-boom! Me and Mocho we're friend's faster then you could say Lorelay Bove five times while dancing the macarena. We even had breakfast!" Sweet-Tooth said, as Mocho's ears shot up in shot up in shock.

"U-Umm….we're….fri-frie-that." Mocho whispered through his peppermint stick, Sweet-Tooth (somehow hearing him) spoke.

"Of course we are! Best friends if your okay with it! What did you think the song was for?" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I-I don't know." Mocho replied,

"Well you don't mind us being friends do ya?" Sweet-Tooth asked. Mocho thought for a minute as his ears twitched every so often. He then looked back at Sweet-Tooth and firmly shook his head no.

"Yay! Maybe I'll play a song for your fam! Wouldn't that be great?" Sweet-Tooth said, bring Mocho into a hug. Mocho tensed up but smiled as he looked at Sweet-Tooth. Sweet-Tooth then let go of Mocho and Sweet-Tooth went back to sucking his peppermint stick once again. And as the two followed the three adults the boy's absentmindedly began to hold hands.

*

All the adults and children waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room. Waiting for Mocho to show up, Cinnamon was pacing right by the door.

"Where is that boy! I swear of Anna wakes up and she's alone in the hospital I'll spank him myself!" Cinnamon said,

"Cin you know we don't do spankings. Though I'm tempted to take away his phone, headphones, and books for a month." Fudge said.

"Naw, he already feels bad. Plus it's Mocho if we did that he'd lock himself in his room for a month." Kit said, finally the doors opened and the group saw Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Mocho, and Sweet-Tooth. Everyone raised an eyebrow, why was Mocho with a girl? While Snooper eye's had widened before narrowing and looking at the "girl".

Of course it was **_him_**.

"Hi!" Sweet-Tooth said, taking the group by shock. But as he locked eyes with Snooper he paled and his curls unfurled obscuring most of his vision. Mocho's eye's traveled between Snooper and Sweet-Tooth.

"Oh dear." Mocho whimpered, Snooper the got from her seat and marched towards Sweet-Tooth.

"What are you **_doing here!?_** " Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth flinched.

"And what are you doing around Mocho!?" Snooper added, Sweet-Tooth's legs shook as he was practically hyperventilating.

"Now hold it solider! Let's calm down, you know him?" Calhoun said,

" ** _Know him_**!? That's an understatement!" Snooper said. She the grabbed Sweet-Tooth by the collar of his shirt and made their eye's meet.

"You! I want you to stay in this room got it!? I don't want to see your face! Understand?" Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth nodded a horse whimper muffled by his lips. Mocho looked around and saw everyone was eyeing them in shock. Even the hospital staff as a few had stopped what they we're doing. Mocho then took a deep breathe and yanked Sweet-Tooth away from Snooper. Snooper looked at Mocho shocked, he then took another deep breathe and mustered the best glare he could pull off.

"Mrs. Rainbeau isn't it unladylike as a professional young miss like yourself to be having a fit. I honestly don't know what in your head thought that this was a good idea. But deeeeep down in your head there's a smart cookie in there, now tell me. What is that smart cookie is telling you to do?" Mocho said quietly, but even if that was quiet almost everyone's jaw still dropped.

Mocho was standing up for someone!

This was unprecedented!

Snooper wasn't by any means intimidated (at least not all the much). She was shell-shocked. She then scratched her chin as if trying to piece something together. Snooper then gave a small smile, she quickly wiped it off though she calmly walked back to her seat. Mocho let out a sigh of relief, he then lightly tapped Sweet-Tooth on his shoulder and walked over to an empty seat by his sister.

Sweet-Tooth followed and sat next to Mocho as his curls slowly curled themselves back together. Once everyone got over the shock they all got back to their own thing.

"Hey Mocho do you wanna come with us? Anna's back!" Cinnamon said, Mocho looked at his sister and then back at Sweet-Tooth.

"U-Ummm….I'll stay here." Mocho said, Cinnamon looked stunned and gave a suspicious glare to Sweet-Tooth before leaving with the other's. Once they we're all gone Sweet-Tooth hugged Mocho and whispered.

"Thank you." Mocho smiled his body tense, the hybrid then did his best to return the hug.

"Your welcome." Mocho said, as Sweet-Tooth cried into his shoulder.


	4. The Visit

Gloyd, Taffyta, and Cinnamon we're the first to run into "Annaween's" hospital room. Everyone gasped when they saw who they thought was Annaween, the girl was in a complete body cast. There we're holes for Annaween's eye's, nose, and mouth of course. Annaween even had a breathing mask around her mouth and nose as she looked to be sleeping.

"A-Anna!" Cinnamon said, and she tried to lunge for her friend. But Gloyd, Kit, Fudge, and Taffyta stopped her knowing that Cinnamon could inadvertently hurt Anna. Cinnamon squirmed as her dad gave her a tight hug to keep her from acting on impulse. The other's stayed back as Gloyd and Taffyta walked over to their daughter.

"Oh Anna, we'll get Loccino for this we swear." Taffyta said, Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Kevin soon covered it shaking his head no. Gloyd sadly (and gently) put a hand on Annaween's head as he wished his daughter wasn't stuck like this. Kit then passed Cinnamon onto Fudge and pulled out a bouquet of bright colored daisies ranging from bright red to bright purple. Fudge then handed him a light blue vase with white daisy designs on it. The vase had some water in it as Kit carefully put the flowers in and arranged them.

Once he was satisfied Kit put the vase on Annaween's side table,

"You just carry flowers with you?" Rancis said.

"Sometimes I do, in case of a flower emergency. Bright colored daisies mean get well soon." Kit said,

"Eh, it's Kit's thing. He's in love with his work." Fudge said.

"Yep! And hopefully these flowers will make Anna happy when she wakes up! I might even make some sort of healing elixir to make her better!" Kit said,

"Nope! You aren't shoving some sort of _freaky-deaky_ flower or potion down our daughter's throat!" Gloyd said. Kit blushed vibrantly as he glared at Gloyd,

"You can't just let one slip, can ya?" Kit said.

"You we're the first to get your wife pregnant." Gloyd shot back, Kit blushed even redder,

"Is this really a good place to have this conversation? _Children_ are present!" Kit said through gritted teeth.

"You mean you haven't told your kids?!" Gloyd said, Kit's jaw dropped.

" **Whoa**! Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Whoa_! You told your kid already!?" Kit said,

"Just the basics. Why do you think she's so boy crazy?" Taffyta said. Kit smacked his forehead as he swore he felt as if his face was on fire.

"That conversation I'm gonna tell Mocho when he's thirteen and Fudge will tell Cinnamon when she's ten. And this conversation I'm done with and I'm not gonna touch it again even with a twenty foot pole." Kit said, he then walked back over to Fudge wishing he had an aspirin with him. The kid's all had tilted heads not truly understanding the conversation. Snooper opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted,

"You'll know when your older." Snowanna said. Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone looked to see a nurse turtle,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over for today." The nurse said. Taffyta and Gloyd then each gave a kiss to Annaween's covered forehead. And the group began to leave,

"Wait!" Cinnamon said. She then jumped from her mother's grasp and ran over to Anna. Cinnamon looked at Anna for a minute she then look off her two-in-one skates. She then tied the laces together and then placed her favorite skates on her friend's chest. Cinnamon then ran back to her mother who picked her up right away.

The group finally left as Cinnamon got one last look at her one true friend.

And she finally shed a tear.

The group walked back to the waiting room and as they did they overheard Mocho and Sweet-Tooth talking.

"Awww come on! You know as well as I do that your sister won't kill me!" Sweet-Tooth said, Cinnamon shrugged. As it really depended on if Sweet-Tooth did something to hurt her brother whether he lived or not.

"No, my sister will kill you. If you hurt me she'll hunt you down to the ends of gameland." Mocho said,

"Nonsense I'm sure I can soothe the savage beast with the power of music!" Sweet-Tooth replied. The other kids playfully rolled their eye's, while Snooper muttered some curses under her breathe. The others heard Mocho giggle and Cinnamon raised an eyebrow that last time a boy that made Mocho this social (and happy) it was….Akihiko. Cinnamon's eye's narrowed, her protective instincts kicking in on full power. The group eventually got into the waiting room as Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're still talking.

The kid's then sat with their parents as Gloyd and Taffyta scheduled another visit with Anna. Fudge put Cinnamon down and sat next to Sweet-Tooth, Fudge and Kit then called Mocho over. The male hybrid didn't miss a beat as he immediately saw the "come here" gesture from his mom. Mocho gulped and did as he was told, once he was with Fudge and Kit he was immediately pulled into protective hold by his dad as his parents talked to him. Cinnamon looked around and saw everyone was distracted, she then glared at Sweet-Tooth.

The cotton candy haired boy flinched in response.

"Listen Sweet-Tooth. My brother likes you and you two are probably friends based on how he defended you back there. But…..just because your friends with my brother….doesn't make you friends with me. I'll do anything to protect my brother. So, if you hurt him mentally, emotionally, physically, or all three at once then I will kill you. I will turn your head until it pops off like a corkscrew. So far you seem okay, but your treading on thin ice….don't screw this up." Cinnamon said, and by the time she was done Sweet-Tooth was deathly pale.

"Ye-Yes Miss. Smoreline, mam." Sweet-Tooth said with a nervous grin,

"Good. Oh, and I suggest you buy my brother a can of jellybeans from the vending machine. Jellybeans are his favorite and he hates rock-n'-roll music it's too loud for his ears." Cinnamon said.

"Yo-You don't hate me?" Sweet-Tooth queried,

"Of course not you haven't stepped on my toes. But…..I just wanted to make it clear that my brother is my first main priority." Cinnamon said. Sweet-Tooth nervously nodded still feeling very intimidated by Mocho's sister. He then got up and made his way to the nearest vending machine. But as Sweet-Tooth walked he passed by Snooper and got a venomous glare from her. Sweet-Tooth whimpered and shrunk as he sped up his pace.

As Sweet-Tooth did this Mocho came back from his talk with his parents. Fudge, Kit, and Mocho sat back in their respective seats making sure to leave Sweet-Tooth's alone. Mocho immediately looked around for Sweet-Tooth.

"Whe-Where's Sweet-Tooth? H-He di-didn't leave? Di-Did he?" Mocho said, Cinnamon rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Mocho he just went to the vending machine." Cinnamon said, Mocho tried to get from his seat but Kit grabbed back of his shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember our conversation you stick with us for a week, understand?" Kit said, Mocho withered but nodded. He then got back in his seat nervously (and impatiently) waiting for Sweet-Tooth. Luckily Sweet-Tooth came back soon enough, making sure to avoid Snooper's glare. Sweet-Tooth sat in his seat and opened the can of jellybeans before handing it to Mocho. The male hybrid blushed and muttered a quick,

"Thanks." He then put a few in his mouth and started chewing.

"Awww! You two are so cute!" Fudge said,

" _Mooooom_!" Mocho said his ears drooping in front of face as it went red. Sweet-Tooth giggled as his own face was red from the complement.

"Awww thanks! You're a peach Mrs. Smoreline!" Sweet-Tooth said, Fudge giggled her own cheeks flaring.

"I like him!" Fudge said,

"Suck-up." Cinnamon muttered. Kit smiled,

"Your not too bad. Wanna have dinner with us? You can take anything you don't eat home with ya." Kit said.

"I'd love to! I'd love to get to know the Smoreline family!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho mumbled something but nobody could unravel what he said. Finally Gloyd and Taffyta left from the front desk and everyone then began to leave with them.

*

Meanwhile Airhead was in her fungen cell, she had her back against the wall as she cried. Steel braces we're tight around her ankles, wrist, and neck as chains connected to the wall we're connected to braces. Airhead's two hair bands that usually kept her hair in pigtails are gone as her hair now draped against her back. She wore a black and white one piece jail/cell jumpsuit, suddenly her cell was opened and she watched as an oreo guard slammed a bowl of slop in front of her. The oreo guard glared at Airhead before it left, shutting her cell door.

Airhead glared at the slop as it was nothing but a bubbling green pile of mush. Airhead gagged knowing very well the food was some sort disgusting vegetable. Airhead kicked the bowl away from her and it landed near the bars of her cell as it toppled over the vegetable mush spilling on the floor. Airhead couldn't believe that Vanellope would treat her worse then a prisoner. She knew as well as Vanellope did that if a Sugar Rush character ate too many vegetables then it could actually be poisonous or worse down right deadly.

Even starving would be better then having to eat the literal slop. Airhead then began to think about Mocho and Cinnamon. And her mood went back to being sad, she still didn't know whether the two forgave her. And she honestly wouldn't be surprised if they didn't, she just hoped they could stay safe. Cause she knew her sister was on the lose.

And she was going to cause trouble.


	5. Brains Over Brawns

Sweet-Tooth was sitting on the living room couch as Mocho sat right next to him. The two boys talked as Mocho are his jellybeans and Sweet-Tooth played his guitar. Cinnamon watched from the kitchen table as her parents cooked. Her eye's couldn't seem to not look at his brother with ever growing concern.

"Honey, are you okay?" Fudge said, Cinnamon didn't respond as she had a look of worry on her face.

"Cin?" Kit said, Cinnamon bit her lip. Cinnamon still didn't respond, Fudge put down what she was doing and tapped Cinnamon on the shoulder. The hybrid jumped and turned to her mother,

"Honey what's wrong?" Fudge said.

"I-I…..I just don't know about Mocho and that boy." Cinnamon said, her gaze snapping back to Mocho and Sweet-Tooth.

"Come on Cin, if he does anything I'll kick his but and you know it." Kit said, Cinnamon still didn't looked relieved though. Fudge turned Cinnamon to face her,

"Cinnamon is there something else going on that caused this?" Fudge said. Cinnamon opened her mouth but soon shut it,

"Nothing." The female hybrid said. Fudge and Kit looked at each other but didn't want to force the truth out of their daughter. The two then got back to work as they made dinner.

Dinner eventually came around as an extra chair was placed by Mocho's for his friend. Fudge and Kit had made each person a large double cheeseburger with fried potatoes and a small portion of spinach. Everyone got to the table but before anyone could eat Sweet-Tooth spoke.

"Wait! Before we start digging-in can I play y'all a song?" Sweet-Tooth asked, everyone looked towards Mocho who smiled sheepishly.

"Sure thing!" Kit said,

"Yes!" Sweet-Tooth said. The pink-afroed boy then started playing his guitar. Mocho sank deeper into his seat but he had a gentle (and excited) smile on his face. It was then Sweet-Tooth began to sing;

 _A pint-sized racer._

 _A rally-polly weight lifter._

 _A hybrid that skates all day._

 _A bashful boy with a heart of gold to show._

 _Only one family is like this but they work as one._

 _Families come in all shapes and sizes._

 _They always work together._

 _All ya have to do is just enjoy your life with them._

 _None are perfect but who is?_

 _You don't have a fit some mold to have a grin!_

 _Families like this one don't have to work hard just for love!_

 _They show each other how much they mean to one another!_

 _They never leave anyone behind._

 _They'll protect they're fellow members no matter what._

 _That family is the Smoreline family!_

 _They work in perfect harmony!_

 _They love each other unconditionally!_

 _A four core team that can't be beat!_

 _They'll always love each other!_

 _Families come and all shapes and sizes._

By the time Sweet-Tooth was done Fudge was in tears while Kit had the biggest smile on his face. Cinnamon had an impressed grin on her face while Mocho was blushing madly with a grin on his lips.

"So what do ya think?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"Awesome!" Kit said.

"It was lovely." Fudge said,

"Eh, it was good." Cinnamon replied. Mocho smiled looking down at the ground,

"Amazing." Mocho said. Sweet-Tooth smiled as he put his guitar back on.

"Alright let's dig in!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Yeah!" Kit said. And the Smoreline family (and their guest) began to eat.

*

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Smoreline! Seeya Mocho and Cinnamon! And Mocho meet me after school and we can go to your parents house!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Okay and bye!" Mocho said as he watched Sweet-Tooth leave from the open door. Once they boy was gone from sight Mocho closed the door. He then started humming as walked on all fours up the stairs his tail wagging like crazy. And just as Mocho was on his way to his room he was quickly pulled into Cinnamon's instead. Mocho yelped but he didn't have time to react as the door shut and he was sat down.

Mocho saw his sister who was currently pacing with a stern yet concerned look on her face.

"Listen brother we _need_ to talk." Cinnamon said,

"Cinnamon, what is it? And please make it quick I need to get to bed." Mocho said in a polite tone. Cinnamon rolled her eye's,

"It's about your friend Sweet-Tooth." She said. Mocho groaned slapping his forehead,

"Cinnamon he isn't going to hurt me. He's nice and musical plus I'm seventy-five percent sure he's a pacifist." Mocho said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cinnamon said, pointing an accusing finger to Mocho. Her brother jumped in response, his eye's going wide.

"Wha-What?" Mocho said,

"You just met this boy and your so sure that he'd never hurt you and never tell a lie." Cinnamon said.

"Yeah….s-so?" Mocho said,

"Your you! You don't even trust Lucy and you've been friends for months! What I'm trying to say is…..is that are you sure you aren't…..in love with him?" Cinnamon said biting het lip. Mocho's jaw dropped and the color drained from his cheeks, Cinnamon waved her hand in front of Mocho's face. No response.

"Oh no I think I may have broken my brother." Cinnamon said, she then put a hand on Mocho's shoulder. Mocho jumped and he immediately pulled away from his sister.

"No!" Mocho said,

"Mocho breathe, what ever you were thinking—" Cinnamon said but she was soon cut off.

"No! No! No!" Mocho said before running out his sister's room, Cinnamon tried to follow but as soon as her brother's door slammed shut she knew that the conversation was over.

*

Meanwhile…..Sweet-Tooth hummed as he held a wrapped up plate of his leftovers. He even started to skip as Sweet-Tooth started to think about Mocho.

 _'I can't wait to hang out with Mocho tomorrow! We really are a good pair of friends!'_ Sweet-Tooth thought, he then snapped out of his thoughts trying to see where he was. Sweet-Tooth saw he was on Buttercup Street as he passed by Creumbelina's dress shop. The road was paved as each skip was sounded by a tap when his shoes made contact. Sweet-Tooth looked forward and saw a large rectangular brick building: Sugar Rush Orphanage. The boy stopped skipping when he got to the door, he then opened it and walked inside.

Sweet-Tooth looked at the time and saw it was seven p.m. that meant that almost every kid was getting ready for bed. Sweet-Tooth then walked up the stairs to his room go get ready got bed himself. As the boy made his way through the halls the lingering orphans would wave to him before heading to their rooms. When Sweet-Tooth got into his room he shut and locked the door. And his room was just like everyone else's, the floor and walls we're a simple brown with a bed in the right corner and a side table mere feet away.

And finally a closet was in the left corner, a single window was in the room as well as curtains hung by it. And finally a door led to a single one-person restroom. Sweet-Tooth placed the plate of his leftovers on the table and walked over to his restroom ready to hit the hay.

*

The next morning came and was fairly normal for everyone, Mocho and Cinnamon rode to school. Scooper walked to school and met up with her boyfriend Scoop. And Sweet-Tooth and his fellow orphans walked to school in a large cluster.

*

The end of the school day came around and Mocho immediately went looking for Sweet-Tooth. The hybrid had a vibrant shade of blush on his face. As he couldn't help but think about what his sister had said.

'"Are you sure you aren't…..in love with him?"' Cinnamon's voice rang through Mocho's head, the male hybrid shook her voice away. No he wasn't in love. So why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Suddenly though Mocho saw Sweet-Tooth…but...he was surrounded by a whole bunch of jocks.

"Let me go!" Sweet-Tooth said, as one of the jocks held him down holding a permanent marker. The jock then started writing homosexual insults all over Sweet-Tooth. The smaller boy started crying as his cheeks went red,

"Stop it!" Sweet-Tooth said. But the jock just chose to ignore him,

"Why should he? It's true!" One of the jocks said. Sweet-Tooth gasped as the jock that was currently holding him threw him into one of the lockers. The jocks howled with laughter as they all started pulling out tomatoes and throwing it at them. Sweet-Tooth groaned and didn't even try to get up as his tears smeared the ink on his face. The pink haired boy suddenly felt extreme pain and something dripping down his neck.

Sweet-Tooth put his hand on the back on his head and felt around until he felt something wet. He pulled his hand back and saw that he was bleeding.

"Aww! Can little homo boy not stand the sight of blood?" One of the jocks teased, Sweet-Tooth whimpered his curls unraveling.

"I'm surprised they let you into the school!" Another jock added,

"No wonder you're an orphan! Your parents probably ditched you cause you're a faggot!" The third jock said. Sweet-Tooth began sobbing as he covered his ears,

"Please stop it! I never did anything to you!" Sweet-Tooth said. Suddenly one of the jocks saw Sweet-Tooth's guitar and picked it up. The jock then lifted the guitar over his head, suddenly he swung the guitar down directly at Sweet-Tooth. The smaller boy gasped and braced for impact, but suddenly something shot through the air grabbing the guitar. Everyone turned to see the guitar scrape against the floor with none other then Mocho Smoreline on it.

Mocho then got off the guitar and pushed it down the hallway, Sweet-Tooth paled as he saw his friend.

"Mocho don't be a hero! It's not worth it!" Sweet-Tooth said, suddenly he was pulled into the grasp of one of the jocks.

"You! You know him?" The jock said, Sweet-Tooth withered as his hair was a complete unraveled mess by now.

"Ma-Maybe." Sweet-Tooth replied,

"Maybe? Well maybe I'll do this!" The jock said. He then grabbed the edge of Sweet-Tooth's underwear, the shorter boy gasped and desperately looked over to Mocho who looked as if he wasn't really sure what to do at this point.

"Mocho runaway! Get a teacher! Please leave mee _EEEEEEEEE_!" Sweet-Tooth said, his plea turning to a shriek as the jock pulled at his underwear. The jock (being much taller then Sweet-Tooth) then started to wind the smaller by his underwear like some sort of sick yo-yo. Mocho gasped and felt his anger rise, he then made a beeline towards his friend. But two or the jocks friend's got in his way, Mocho then ran up one of the jocks pants legs and started moving up. The jock yelped and tried to punch where ever Mocho was.

Unfortunately the jock kept missing as Mocho moved faster then he could punch. In fact, the jock was so determined to knock Mocho out that he punched himself in the genitals. The jock let out a scream ad he fell on his knees, the other jock laughed at him. Mocho popped out of the whimpering jocks pants with a red face as he was gasping for air.

"I'm never doing that again!" Mocho said, he then jumped on the still whimpering jocks head.

"Hey mama's boy! Can't get me!" Mocho said, the other jock then lifted his fist and brought it down to Mocho. The hybrid jumped at the last minute and the other jock knocked out the whining one. Mocho then jumped on the other jocks arms and scurried to his fist, he then bit the back of the jocks fist and the jock yelped in pain.

"Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Mocho said, the jock snarled he then moved his fist towards his face in an attempt to knock Mocho out or at least stun him. Mocho again jumped off at the last minute and jumped on top of the jocks head. And as soon as the fist made contact the jock was out like a nightlight. The jock immediately started to sway and Mocho jumped off as he neared the ground. He then took the moment to catch his breathe and survey the situation.

Mocho saw that the last jock was still yo-yo wedging Sweet-Tooth. The elastic to the poor boy's underwear was completely stretched out. Sweet-Tooth looked like a depiction of death as black ink was smeared all over his face as he sobbed begging for mercy. Mocho then bit the jocks leg and the jock yelped in pain as he let go of Sweet-Tooth's underwear. The sudden jerk caused Sweet-Tooth to scream out and he hit the floor with a loud smack.

Mocho winced as Sweet-Tooth was still crying, the jock then turned to face Mocho. The male hybrid then swallowed his fear and spoke.

"Is bullying really the only thing to entertain you savages!? Well I'm not gonna allow you to hurt my friend! S-So….so…..leave him the fuck alone!" Mocho said, he then gasped and covered his mouth. He had cussed! Why had he cussed!? The jock looked at Mocho stunned for a moment, but it soon melted into anger. Mocho then started running and the jock chased after him.

But unfortunately Mocho didn't last long as the jock was not only bigger then him but more athletically fit. The jock soon held Mocho the collar of his shirt, the hybrid looked terrified into the eye's of the jock.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!" The jock said, Mocho then thought fast and reared his leg back. He then kicked the jock in the chest and the jock dropped him in pain. Mocho then blew a raspberry as the jock and ran away. The jock followed again and ran after Mocho, the hybrid then curled into a ball and the jock tripped over him. And before the larger boy could realize what happen his face slammed into a wall.

The world swam for the jock before everything went dark for him as he hit the floor. Mocho waited for a moment, he then unfurled out his ball when he thought the cost was clear. The male hybrid looked alone for a moment as he caught his breathe. Mocho then gasped when he saw Sweet-Tooth, he ran over to the boy. Mocho looked and saw that the back of Sweet-Tooth's head was bleeding.

"Oh lands……Sweet-Tooth! Please wake up!" Mocho said as he started to cry, he shook Sweet-Tooth but it seemed as if the boy was unconscious. Mocho then saw something in the corner of his eye's, he whirled around to see his friends. The group all had their jaws dropped as they just looked at Mocho. The male hybrid ran over to his sister and grabbed her shoulders before shaking her.

"Stop standing there slack-jawed! **_HELP ME_**!" Mocho said, and that snapped Cinnamon out of it. She then rallied the other's together to help pick up Sweet-Tooth. Mocho then cried into her sister's chest as Cinnamon pat her brother on the back.

*

Meanwhile Sweet Loccino and Deviled Dish had been watching the entire time from her glass ball.

"Bingo." Sweet Loccino said, she then looked at Sweet-Tooth and Mocho.

As she was already forming a plan.


	6. Love Hurts

"Man I wish I could've recorded that!" Petermint said, as him and the other kid's we're all waiting in the Smoreline's living room.

"I know! I would've put it YouTube!" Kevin said, Cinnamon scratched the back of her head as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"No you wouldn't." A familer voice said, the kids then all looked to see Kit and Dr. Lolli walking down the stairs.

"I have to agree, what Mocho did was very admirable but I think it's best he has less to worry about. I had to give a seven year old a blood pressure test!" Dr. Lolli said,

"Seriously!?" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, and Mocho's blood pressure is extremely high! So all of you better not stress him out! We couldn't even get him to leave Sweet-Tooth!" Kit said,

"Speaking of Sweet-Tooth, is he okay?" A robotic voice sounded, as Baking's amulet glowed in response with what he typed on his new phone.

"He's fine, nothing serious. The ink wasn't toxic and it's all washed off. He should have a slight headache though but he'll recover." Dr. Lolli said,

"Anyway so how much do I pa—" Kit said but Dr. Lolli cut him off.

"It's on the house, a simple check-up doesn't require payment nor a tip." Dr. Lolli she,

"But—" Kit tried to argue.

"But nothing I won't take any money you shovel out. Now hopefully next time I'll be seeing you all on better terms. Goodbye." Dr. Lolli said, as he made his way out. And as Dr. Lolli opened the door two figures came running in; one figure was dragging the other while the other one was resisting the pull.

"Thanks!" A young male Manhattan accent sounded, Dr. Lolli blinked slightly surprised.

"Your welcome." Dr. Lolli said walking out the door, the kids (and Kit) looked to see Snooper and a boy wearing a black professional looking tux. The boy had orange citrus skin as the collar, and tie we're pure white just like his shoes. A tan camera was around his neck as it hung by a blue strap, the blue strap was the same color of his eye's as they seemed to glow in the light. And finally he had milk chocolate hair with a large cowlick dangling between his eye's.

"Scoop!?" Every kid said,

"That's my name! Don't ware it out!" Scoop replied.

"Who are you?" Kit said,

"Who am I!? I run the gossip column on the school newspaper! And we always have the juiciest deets! I'm Scoop! I make your business mine! And my scouts got pictures of a throw down with the quarterback and Mocho! And not only that but they we're hurtin' my bud; Sweet-Tooth! Now where is he!?" Scoop said, Kit tugged at his amulet slightly intimidated by the newcomer.

"H-He's upstairs with Mocho." Kit said,

"Thank ya! And seeya!" Scoop said as he ran upstairs, Snooper this time staying behind not interested in seeing Sweet-Tooth.

*

Mocho and Sweet-Tooth was in Fudge and Kit's room as the pink haired boy was lying on the bed. And the hybrid was sitting on the bed watching over him. Mocho was crying his heart out (literally and metaphorically) as he looked over Sweet-Tooth. The ink had been completely washed out (just like Dr. Lolli had said). Sweet-Tooth's pink hair was slowly yet surly raveling back into it's normal curls.

But Mocho couldn't help but feel like ice was in his heart, he felt as if this was all his fault. Mocho saw the white bandage was wrapped around Sweet-Tooth's head. Most of Sweet-Tooth's pink hair stuck out as the hybrid then started to run his hand thorough Sweet-Tooth's hair. Mocho shuddered as he felt how smooth, soft, and luxurious Sweet-Tooth's hair was. The hybrid looked at Sweet-Tooth's face as he saw that his cheeks we're toasted.

"So cute." Mocho muttered, the hybrid gasped and covered his mouth. The hybrid couldn't be more happier that Sweet-Tooth didn't hear that. A stab of guilt struck him as his heart felt like it had popped. Mocho then sniffed as he wiped tears free from his eye's. He hated it that Sweet-Tooth was unconscious and most importantly that he was being bullied of all things!

But as Mocho focused on the knock-outed boy beside him he felt a thought come to his head.

 _'Why are you stalling? Kiss him!'_ Mocho felt his cheeks catch fire, he then shook his head to get those thoughts out if his head.

 _'No! Why am I thinking this!? Sweet-Tooth is my friend! And I do not love him!'_ Mocho argued to the lingering thought,

 _'Yes you do, you've never gone out of your way to protect someone like that. And what's the shame in it? Sweet-Tooth likes boys, maybe if you kiss him he'll wake up. And then he might just kids you back. So again, kiss him!'_ The thought protested. Mocho gulped feeling as if something was moving him as he leaned in puckering his lips.

 _'Kiss him!'_ The thought egging Mocho on, the hybrid blushed as he practically looked feverish with his red face. Mocho felt his tail wagging as he could feel the heat radiating from Sweet-Tooth.

 _'Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him! You're so close!'_ The thought pushing Mocho on, the hybrid almost felt their lips touch. And then fate (and the author) decided to ruin everything as door opened causing Mocho to let out a high-pitched squeal. The hybrid was so shocked (and surprised) that he almost fell off the bed. But luckily Scoop caught him,

"Whoa now! You alright Mocho?" Scoop said. Mocho flopped back onto his bed as Scoop pushed him back on it. Scoop then took off his shoes and got on the bed walking with both grace and professionalism. Mocho gasped his feverish red face going pale in that one moment.

"Sc-Sco-Scoop!" Mocho said, as his body instinctively backed away from Scoop. The chocolate haired boy rolled his eye's and put a hand behind Mocho's left ear. And before Mocho could pull back Scoop started scratching the base where Mocho's ears began. The male hybrid gasped and his ears and tail ended up going limp. Mocho's left bunny foot then began to pound against the bed shaking it.

The hybrid even let out some pleasant shrill squeaks as his eye lids began to droop. Finally Scoop stopped and pulled his hand back. Mocho's eye's snapped back open as his foot stopped along with his squeaking. Once the hybrid could fully comprehend what had happened Mocho blushed again.

"Ho-How did you kn-know?" Mocho said, Scoop chuckled.

"I'm Scoop, I know just as much as my girl maybe even more. I knew that scratchin' y'all behind the ear works on any chocolate bunny or chocolate bunny hybrid calming them down. Just like on how I know that most chocolate bunnies get aggressive if you are to touch their tails and then they'll get desperate in you cause pain to em." Scoop said, Mocho felt his mouth to dry. He had to admit, this boy was very good at his job.

"Now that your calm listen, Scoop's my name and I'm sure Sweet-Tooth mentioned me. But let me get back on track, I heard you defended my friend. And I want to say thanks." Scoop said, he then extended his hand and shook Mocho's hand. The hybrid shook as he whimpered,

"You're a good guy Mocho, and I can respect someone who looks out for his pal." Scoop said.

"U—Umm…..thanks." Mocho said, and luckily for him Scoop let go of his hand. Suddenly Scoop sighed and shook his head,

"I've been tellin' him that he needs to get help. But he said no and made me promise not to tell. Now look where that got him!" Scoop said motioning towards Sweet-Tooth. Mocho nodded casting a worried look over to Sweet-Tooth, Scoop then pat the hybrid on the back.

"Hey he'll be fine, but when he wakes up I'm gonna chew him out so bad he's gonna need new underwear and not because their stretched out beyond repair!" Scoop said, Mocho gained a dopey grin as he looked over to Sweet-Tooth's stretched out undies that had little peppermint candy designs on it.

"They kinda look cute on him." Mocho muttered, Scoop gave him a look.

"Wait…..what was that!?" Scoop said,

"Uhhh….nothing! I said nothing!" Mocho said.

"Did you just—" Scoop tried to say, but the hybrid interrupted.

"No, no I didn't!" Mocho said,

"There's no shame in it." Scoop said.

"Shame!? I have no shame! I'm shameless! You just misheard me!" Mocho said,

"Oh really? Then what, pray tell, did you really say?" Scoop said. Mocho paled again as he tried to scrape his mind for a good excuse,

"I—I said that….that….they look kinda….cool on him." Mocho said. Scoop gave Mocho a skeptical look,

"Really? Peppermint patty underwear is cool? Yeah…..you really want to roll with that?" Scoop said. But before Mocho could respond both boys saw Sweet-Tooth squirm slightly in his sleep and appropriately shut up. Sweet-Tooth eye lids squeezed shut for a moment before his eye's slowly opened.

"Oh hey Scoop. Please don't kill me." Sweet-Tooth said, with a painful, nervous, (and tired) grin on his face. Scoop looked for a moment in surprise and saw that Mocho was gone.

"Stop being scared and come and see em! Or…..do you want Sweet-Tooth to know what you said?" Scoop said, Sweet-Tooth raised an eyebrow and tried to get up to see. But Scoop quickly got the boy to lay back down, suddenly bunk ears popped up from the end of the bed. Mocho then slowly rose from him hiding spot and his eye's immediately landed on Sweet-Tooth. The pink haired boy gasped as he saw Mocho, his cheeks flared as Sweet-Tooth felt a sudden lump in his throat. Scoop looked between Mocho and Sweet-Tooth,

"Oh boy." He muttered. Suddenly Mocho very carefully got on the bed and Sweet-Tooth twitched in response.

"I—I need a minute." Sweet-Tooth said, he then made a beeline for the restroom and shut the door locking it tight. Mocho felt his own eye's gloss over,

"H—He's afraid of me." Mocho muttered.

"Mocho breathe." Scoop said,

"He—He…" Mocho said but he was cut off by his own sobbing as he ran to his room. Scoop groaned and smacked his forehead,

"Aye yi yi!" Scoop said.

*

"Remember your assignment! You need to get me a magic wand, a large cauldron, and I need you to get me the most powerful and plentiful magic spell and potion book you can find!" Sweet Loccino said,

"And how do I do that without people screaming, soiling themselves, and running away?" Deviled Dish said.

"Posses someone! Or better yet posses the clerk to the store! Or steal it! Just get me it!" Sweet Loccino said,

"Why do you need this stuff anyway?" Deviled Dish said.

"Because for the next phase of my plan I need those things! And if you don't get those thing's I will pull your tail over your head and tie both of your ears to it!" Sweet Loccino said, Deviled Dish gasped his face going red.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it! No reason to get personal!" Deviled Dish said, he then turned into the same red mist he usually did and dashed out of the cave. Sweet Loccino laughed and then walked to Annaween's cell as the cell had thick bars now. Annaween gasped and held herself against the wall as she looked at Sweet Loccino.

"Oh Anna…..I knew not killing you was a good idea. Now….when I get my supplies….you'll be my test dummy!" Sweet Loccino said, Annaween whimpered and looked at the psychopath as her eye's dug into her core.


	7. Shed Tears

The night sky was shining bright as Deviled Dish had easily possessed a large bird and was now flying through Sugar Rush carrying a large gold cauldron. It had a wooden wand and the large, thick spell book in it as well. The wand was wooden as it was bejeweled with topazes and rubies around the base. The bottom of the wand had a rounded sapphire on it and finally as the wand went up to the tip it was twisted together delicately. The tip of the wand had a pearl fused on it as the pearl helped amplify the magic contained in the wand.

And finally there was the spell book; the spell book had a very large emerald on the front as the cover looked very old as the brown color was pale and worn out. Deviled Dish took a break in one of the strongest candy cane trees taking deep breathes before taking off again. But as he took a break he saw Sweet-Tooth running as his curls we're covering his eye's. Deviled Dish gained a deliciously evil grin he then unpossessed the bird and snapped his fingers teleporting the items back to Sweet Loccino with a note that said: _"Got caught up with something. I'll be back soon."_. Deviled Dish then possessed the bird again and flew on the ground in some think trees that Sweet-Tooth was passing by.

*

Meanwhile Sweet-Tooth was running as fast as he could with his guitar strapped to his back. The poor boy was crying his heart out,

'I can't go to school tomorrow. I can't talk to Mocho either! He saw me getting a-a yo-yo wedgie of all things! Oh mod I've never felt so humiliated!' Sweet-Tooth thought. He then was snapped out of thoughts as he heard a child's voice.

"Did you see Sweet-Tooth? He looked so ridiculous!" A boy's voice said, Sweet-Tooth gasped as he felt his cheeks flare.

"I know right! Good thing I got pictures! That faggot deserves it!" A females voice said, Sweet-Tooth felt even more tears come to his eye's.

"Pi-Pictures? No, no, no!" Sweet-Tooth whispered he then ran off, crying into his hands.

*

Deviled Dish was laughing and laughing ad he watched Sweet-Tooth run away.

"Yes run! Runaway you little mistake! You should feel shame!" Deviled Dish said, suddenly the spector went silent as he heard two voices. He peeked to see Scoop and Snooper,

"I still don't see why you hate Sweet-Tooth." Scoop said.

"He dumped me! I loved him and he decides that can't date me just because he's into boys! He could've given me more of a chance; ya know? Try to see if he's bisexual!" Snooper said,

"Snooper I know your heart is still heartin' but I think Sweet-Tooth made the right choice. If he didn't break up with you them that would've made him feel miserable. Plus you couldn't be able to get some sunshine if y'all we're still together." Scoop said. Snooper giggled,

"I guess your right. I'll be seeing ya!" She said.

"Seeya!" Scoop said, but before he left Snooper kissed him on the cheek. Scoop giggled he then walked off with a shade of red on his face. Deviled Dish then watched as the two left, and he gained an sinister grin as he watched Snooper go the same way Sweet-Tooth did. Deviled Dish then went ahead of Snooper and saw that Sweet-Tooth was actually very close by as he was on a low branch in a tree crying into his arm. He watched as Snooper walked underneath the branch that was holding Sweet-Tooth.

Deviled Dish's eye's glowed red and suddenly the branch that was holding Sweet-Tooth snapped. The curly haired boy ended up falling and landing directly on Snooper. Snooper was the first to recover as she pushed Sweet-Tooth off her and got up. It was then Sweet-Tooth got over the shock of the fall, he then whimpered as he saw Snooper.

"What are you doing here!?" Snooper said,

"I—I'm sorry Snooper. I—I was just….well…." Sweet-Tooth said trailing off.

"Just what!? Crying!? Oh boo-hoo you got another wedgie!" Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth flinched as his face went red.

"You know very well that I wouldn't be being bullied and belittled every day if it weren't for you telling the entire football team that I wasn't straight!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"I told them cause you need sense knocked into ya! You never get on my bad side and you know that now don't ya?" Snooper said.

"If your boyfriend knew about this he would be very disappointed and angry with you!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Well he isn't going to find out! And if he does I know who to call to beat ya up!" Snooper said.

"It doesn't have to be like this! Why can't you just let go of the past!?" Sweet-Tooth said, a slight hiccup in his voice.

"Ya know what! I was gonna let you off with a warning but now I'm gonna this!" Snooper said, she then pushed Sweet-Tooth down and grabbed him by his underwear. Sweet-Tooth gasped,

"No please! I won't tell anyone! My privates and heinie already hurt, please don't do it!" Sweet-Tooth begged.

"I let you off with a warning but you couldn't shut up could you!? Now you get what's coming to you!" Snooper said, she then grabbed the candy cane branch that had broke and stuffed it into Sweet-Tooth's mouth. She then yanked on the freshly put on underwear that Sweet-Tooth had been provided by Dr. Lolli along with some ointment. Sweet-Tooth let out a muffled scream as his face went red and tears poured from his eye's. Snooper then stretched out the elastic back and forth causing the boy even more pain. Finally once she was satisfied she then stretched the underwear over Sweet-Tooth's head purposely covering his eye's.

Snooper then let the underwear go with a loud smack sounding ad the elastic pressed against the bridge of Sweet-Tooth's nose. Sweet-Tooth was shaking like a chihuahua as he continued to cry, Snooper then got off of Sweet-Tooth with a grin on her face.

"Now…..do you understand about talking back to me? And on how you need to keep your mouth shut?" Snooper said,

"Yes! Yes! I get it! I understand!" Sweet-Tooth said though it was a bit muffled. Snooper then jerk the branch out of Sweet-Tooth's mouth and smack him on the butt with it. Sweet-Tooth let out a yelp before going back to silently crying.

"Good luck getting home Sweet-Wedgie." Snooper said, she then walked off.

Meanwhile Deviled Dish was covering his mouth laughing so hard that he was crying. The spector then cleared his throat and said in a child's voice.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Sweet-Tooth?" He said a girls voice coming from his mouth,

"Huh. Let's go check it out." Deviled Dish said as he had changed his voice to a young males. That immediately got Sweet-Tooth on his feet and got the humiliated boy running. Deviled Dish then laughed as he watched Sweet-Tooth blindly run he then unpossessed the bird and flew off in his misty red form.

*

Mocho was crying his eye's out as Cinnamon was looking at his brothers room door chewing her bottom lip. She lifted her arm to knock on the door but Cinnamon couldn't bring herself to knock. Cinnamon began to pace on all fours as her ears dragged against the floor.

"Alright Cinnamon how do you cheer up your brother? It's not like you've never experienced love I mean you have a boyfriend." Cinnamon said to herself,

"All you have to do is walk in there, and listen to Mocho blubber on about a bo-boy he likes, and then hug him and be all sentimental while I'm questioning my life choices….awww who am I kidding!?" Cinnamon said. She then ran down the stairs and as she did she cried out;

"Mama! Dada!" and that shout got the attention of Kit and Fudge in a snap. Cinnamon ran into the kitchen and landed on the dinning table.

" _IneedyourhelpcauseIdontknowhowtofixmybrotherandIhopeyouguysdontfreakoutwhenyouhearthiscauseIdontwantMochotobeevenmoremisrableand—_ " Cinnamon said at hyper speed, but Kit shoved a donut into her mouth. The female hybrid began chewing on the donut as she controlled her breathing the best she could.

"Alright, Cinnamon you need to take deep breathes and calmly tell us what's going on. Okay?" Fudge said, Cinnamon nodded as she finished off the donut. She opened her mouth but Kit placed a paw over it.

"Remember we're here to help so remain calm." Kit said, he then removed his paw and Cinnamon took a few deep breathes.

"Okay might as well get the most mind-blowing news out of the way. Though I did tell Mocho I wouldn't tell anybody but I guess I can tell you guys though I'm not reall—" Cinnamon said, but again her mouth was covered by her dads hand.

"Stay on topic. What's going on with Mocho? If it's important and you feel we need to know then you should tell us. We won't force you." Kit said,

"That's right Cinnamon just try to tell us at your own pace." Fudge said.

"Okay. The truth of it is….is….is that…..Mocho's gay." Cinnamon said,

"What!?" Fudge said.

"Eh makes sense." Kit said, both Fudge and Cinnamon looked at Kit.

"What? Most of the hero's that are on the covers on Mocho's books are handsome men or handsome boys. And when he's done with the book he gabs about it to me. I guessed that Mocho was gay." Kit said,

"Now that I think about it. It does make sense." Fudge said.

"Anyway, continue." Kit said,

"Okay so ever since Mocho met Sweet-Tooth he's been really friendly towards him. And fun fact Sweet-Tooth is gay too! And you two are both aware on how Mocho has defended Sweet-Tooth twice. Even going as far as to fight the quarterback! Well ya see the night before Mocho fought the quarterback I asked him if he was sure he wasn't in love with Sweet-Tooth." Cinnamon said.

"He freaked out didn't he?" Fudge said,

"Yep! And with how Mocho's been acting especially since he's crying in his room I'm starting to think—" Cinnamon said but she was cut off.

"That he's in love." Fudge and Kit both said at once,

"Right again! But….the entire boy-likes-boy thing makes me feel weird and I'm still adjusting. So…..can you guys cheer up Mocho for me? I don't want to say anything stupid to make him even more upset." Cinnamon said.

"Don't worry we're on the job." Kit said,

"But your coming with us. The entire news more shocking and I'll take time for me to adjust. But my parents always told me to be open-minded." Fudge said.

"Alright, let's make like Sonic and get juicin!" Kit said, and the three walked up the stairs.

*

Mocho was wrapped up in his blankets crying into a pillow he felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He never wanted to come out he felt like his entire world was ending. Suddenly Mocho heard a knock on his door, his face went red as he buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Mocho honey can you please open up?" Fudge's voice was heard, Mocho covered himself completely in the covers trying to block out everything. The male hybrid didn't even hear his door being unlocked as he continued to cry. Fudge, Kit, and Cinnamon walked in and Fudge turned on the lights as they saw a huddled up figure in Mocho's covers.

"Oh Mocho." Fudge said,

"See? He's been like that for hours." Cinnamon said. Kit then walked over and gently pulled the sheets away from his sons face. Mocho tried to pull the sheets back over himself but Kit stopped him.

"Mocho, come on we just want to talk to you. No reason to close us out." Kit said, Mocho whimpered and slinked deeper into the covers but not covering his face. Fudge sat next to Mocho and began to run her hand down his back. Mocho seemed to calm (just slightly) in response, while Cinnamon stood at the door entrance.

"Listen we're gonna tell you something and we need you to not freak out." Kit said,

"Wha-What?" Mocho said.

"We know your gay and we know you are in love with Sweet-Tooth." Fudge said, Mocho felt his face turn red the hybrid the jumped from the sheets and made a break for it. Luckily Cinnamon saw this coming and as Mocho made his way past her she grabbed her brothers tail. Mocho became paralyzed as he began to hyperventilate. Cinnamon then pulled Mocho over to Kit who put his foot on Mocho's tail. The male hybrid began to panic as he looked around at his family member.

"I—I am not in love with Sweet-Tooth!" Mocho said,

"Mocho please don't—" Fudge said.

"I don't love him! He's my friend and that's final!" Mocho interrupted. Fudge sighed, Kit ruffled his sons hair as Mocho tried to retreat into a ball.

"But Mocho you do love him." Kit said,

"No I don't!" Mocho said.

"If you don't love him then why are you crying?" Fudge said,

"If you don't love him then why did you get into a fight?" Kit said. Mocho blushed as he already knew that answers to those questions.

"I—I was ju—just defending him. A—And…..I—I'm just crying….be—because he ran from me when he woke up. H—He's afraid of me." Mocho said, Fudge walked over to Mocho and sat him in her lap.

"Honey I know what real love looks like. It's when you care about someone's well being even above your own. You could get suspended, expelled, or the parents of the bullies could even try to sue the school or even us. But you didn't care you fought for your love; just like on his Kit fought for me and even crippled himself just to save me. Your in love and you wouldn't be this upset if someone was scared of you unless something more personal is going on. Please Mocho don't deny how you feel. Kit, Cinnamon, and I don't care as long as your happy." Fudge said,

"Plus, someone being scared of you? Ha! You're as scary as a cinnamon roll; no offense just stating facts. Also he got a yo-yo wedgie done to him right in front of you and was blubbering like a baby. If anything he was probably too embarrassed to face you. And sorry about telling mom and dad, but I knew you needed adult help." Cinnamon said. Mocho looked between the three,

"No!" Mocho said.

"Mocho—" Fudge said,

"No! No! I—I just can't be in love! I know nothing about romance a—and I just can't be in love! This can't be happening to me!" Mocho said curling into a ball. Kit put his hand on Mocho's chin and forced the boy to look at him.

"Mocho, your in love." Kit said,

"I'm not in—" Mocho tried to argue.

"Don't you dare say: _"I'm not in love."_." Mocho being is love can hurt but it can also be a very wonderful thing. My life wouldn't be complete without Fudge. Cinnamon's wouldn't be complete without Baking's. And yours won't be complete without Sweet-Tooth. You need to tell him how you feel, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I know you can do if! Now…..do you have anything you want to get off your chest?" Kit said. Mocho looked into his father's eye's, he then looked at his mother, and then his sister.

"I—I….I…..I….l—love Sweet-Tooth s—so much. I-I love him so much…..tha-that it hurts. H-He makes me so happy a-and his music sounds like heaven to me. A-And I'm—I'm sorry." Mocho said, he then felt tears starting to fall from his eye's. The male hybrid then hugged Fudge and she rubbed his back. Kit looked over to Cinnamon and she nodded,

"I'll get the ice cream." Cinnamon said. And in no time at all Cinnamon, Kit, and Fudge Smoreline we're comforting Mocho as he ate from a chocolate chip ice cream basin.

*

Meanwhile the head mistress or the orphanage was trying to help Sweet-Tooth. The head mistress had chocolate chip cookie dough skin. Her hair was made out of black licorice and had large poofs of hair at the end of her hair and one large poof in the front. The head mistress wore a nerd red skirt with neon blue highlights and a long sleeved sweater to match. Black tights we're hugging her legs and finally she wore purple pumps to go with; she was appropriately named: Smart Cookie.

And at this time Smart Cookie was glad she lived up to her name. And had just managed to get the underwear off of Sweet-Tooth's eye's without causing the boy too much pain. Smart Cookie then gently lowered and let go of the underwear and was surprised to see that it was now fully stretched out the elastic band having been destroyed.

"Sweet who did this?" Smart Cookie said, as she took off Sweet-Tooth's guitar for him. Sweet-Tooth simply shook his head,

"Please don't make me go to school tomorrow. Please don't! I—I can't go tomorrow!" Sweet-Tooth said his voice cracking. Smart Cookie sighed and walked around her office/room. She then picked up a piece of paper wrote a note and put her signature on the bottom.

"I'll get one of the kids to deliver this to the office and pick up your homework and classwork. Will you be ready to go Thursday?" Smart Cookie said,

"I—I don't know. I'll tell you Wednesday night." Sweet-Tooth said. He then walked out the room and ran to his own, and Sweet-Tooth winced with every movement he made.

*

Sweet Loccino smiled as she watched the events unfold from her crystal ball. She flipped through pages of her book as her magic wand layed on the table. Sweet Loccino then smiled as she changed her view of Sweet-Tooth to Snooper. Sweet Loccino smiled as she grabbed the wand she then daintily waved her wand around as the pearl on the end shined a pale blue. Finally Sweet Loccino spoke the spell,

 _Your victim was rubber._

 _And now you are glue._

 _Now what you did will bounce off him._

 _And something worse will happen to you._

When Sweet Loccino was done saying the spell she lightly tapped her crystal ball with her wand. The crystal ball glowed a pale blue before it faded. Suddenly the sound off glass breaking caught Sweet Loccino's attention. The witch in training then ran out her chambers and into the laboratory that Crunch was held. When and opened the door Sweet Loccino gasped with what she saw.

Crush's new black body shined as she stood on her two hind legs a lot like a humans. Her eye's we're a bright magenta as white pupils we're in the center. She had thick, flowing, magenta hair on her head and the end of her tail. Crunch's ears stuck out from the hair as large, leathery, magenta, bat wings stretched from her back. Her hands and feet had large black claws as her slick black tail waged from side-to-side.

Sweet Loccino had to admit she looked a bit cute and as Crunch looked at her that opinion didn't change.


	8. Getting There

The school day had started off a bit off for everyone Mocho was constantly thinking about Sweet-Tooth. Sweet-Tooth was in even more pain because of Snooper; Snooper had the sneaking suspicion something bad was gonna happen to her. And finally Scoop was on the lookout for any thing that would hurt his girlfriend. Lunch time had rolled around for everyone and every kid went to their usual tables. The group of friends all ate; all except for Mocho who was so deep in thought you could say he was in a different world.

"Mocho are you okay?" Lucy said, but no response came from the hybrid. Everyone looked at Cinnamon,

"Don't ask, he's fine." She responded eating her carrot, meat, and cheese sub.

"That doesn't look fine." Petermint said, motioning towards Mocho.

"Is he sick or something?" Kevin said, Cinnamon shook her head and elbowed her brother. Mocho jumped at the sudden pain,

"Come on Mocho lunch is a time for eating." Cinnamon said.

"Ummm….yeah….about that. I'm not hungry." Mocho said, Cinnamon almost chocked on her food. While the others gasped, even a few nearby kids had dropped their trays in shock. Mocho blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a voice was heard by every kid in the cafeteria.

" ** _HELP!_** " Every kid turned to see Scoop who was trying to help Snooper, as she was gasping and chocking for air. Everyone gasped and soon a crowd had formed as everyone was trying to see what had happened. The kids closet to the front could see that Snooper was breaking out in hives. Her cheeks and throat became bloated as she looked like she was trying to cry out for help. Suddenly some kids we're pushed to the side as the lunch ladies wanted to know what the commotion was about.

When the lunch ladies saw some of them screamed while some began to panic.

"Scoop help us get Snooper to the nurse's office! And someone call the paramedics!" One of the lunch ladies said, Mocho immediately pulled put his phone calling the paramedics. While Baking called Snooper's parents, the kids watched as Scoop picked up Snooper bridle style and carry her away with the lunch ladies leading the way.

The school was in chaos as classes we're put on hold as all the teachers tried to figure out what Snooper had eaten. Scoop was constantly asked what had he seem Snooper last put in her mouth. But he simply didn't know; all he did know was that he was talking with Snooper and suddenly her cheeks became bloated. He couldn't remember what she last ate. Luckily the paramedics came and knew exactly what had set this off.

And only a few seconds after the paramedics showed up did Candlehead and Snowanna come. And they came just in time to see one of the paramedics inject an epipen into Snooper's wrist. And almost immediately did Snooper's bloating go down a bit; but she was far from healthy. The paramedics then attached a breathing mask to Snooper. They then put Snooper on a stretcher and then pushed Snooper into the paramedics truck.

And Snooper weakly waved goodbye to Scoop before the doors shut and she passed out. Snowanna and Candlehead then ran out of the school and got back in their karts ready to follow their daughter. Scoop looked on to where his girlfriend was taken as he shook and tried not to cry. The kid's simply looked around not knowing what to do. Finally all the kids eye's landed on Dr. Coconut,

"Alright kid's, school is dismissed early. I'll call all your parents and make sure you all get home safely." Dr. Coconut said. Every kid then muttered to each other as they left. But the first kid to leave was Scoop as he ran out the school and to Sugar Rush hospital as fast as he could. The group of friends made their way to Kit and Fudge's home. Mocho immediately went into the greenhouse room to get to his dad. While Cinnamon made sure to close the garage to keep her motocross bike safe.

"Cinnamon, Mocho is not okay." Petermint said,

"I'm telling ya he's fine. Nothing to worry about." Cinnamon said.

"Mocho said he wasn't hungry. That's not normal, at least not for Mocho, you, your dad, and your mom." Lucy said,

"Guy's, trust me I know that Mocho is okay." Cinnamon said. Suddenly Mocho ran past the group on all fours, but before he could get out the door Lucy stopped.

"Mocho are you okay? Does this have anything to do with Sweet-Tooth?" Lucy asked, Mocho's cheeks flushed.

"Yep just fine! Now if you excuse me I have to go!" Mocho said, he then surprised everyone (minus Cinnamon) by jumping directly over Lucy. Mocho then sped off on all fours as fast as he could to the Sugar Rush Orphanage. The hybrid was honestly very scared on seeing Sweet-Tooth again. But everytime Sweet-Tooth came to his head he acted on impulse. It was as if his heart was controlling his brain at this point.

Mocho made sure to stop by a couple of stores along the way the hybrid felt that he should get Sweet-Tooth something.

 _'What's wrong with you!? Turn around!'_ A thought screamed out at Mocho,

 _'No! Keep going! You know you want to see him!'_ Another thought argued. And that only seemed to make Mocho run faster despite his acing hands, feet, and chest. Finally Mocho saw the orphanage and went faster, and once he got close to the door he skid to a stop. Mocho then walked into the orphanage and quickly found Sweet-Tooth's room. (When you can hear a boy's broken sobs of humiliation it isn't that hard).

Mocho knocked on the door and Sweet-Tooth opened the door not a moment later. When Sweet-Tooth saw Mocho he gasped his face going red as he tried to shut the door. But Mocho pushed himself against the door,

"Sweet-Tooth hold on! I just want to talk!" Mocho said.

"Mocho I—I'm not in the mood right now! Can't this wait?" Sweet-Tooth argued,

"Bu-But Sweet-Tooth please I've been wanting to talk with you all day!" Mocho said tears streaming down his face. Sweet-Tooth stopped trying to shut the door but he kept it open a crack. Mocho then placed a pack of underwear by the crack on the door. He then placed a very large lollipop and a large bottle of aloe cream.

"The elastic on that pack of underwear is two times more durable then the average pair. At least….that's what it says on the label." Mocho muttered, Sweet-Tooth took the items with his cheeks flushing even more.

"I know Dr. Lolli already gave you some. But…..when that runs out and if I can't find you before….well….you know. Then you'll have some to make you feel better. It sooths redness and irritation so it should work on you." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth gained a small grin as he looked at the floor.

"And the lollipop is just something I got you to perk you up." Mocho said,

"Tha—Thanks Mocho. I—I….don't kn—" Sweet-Tooth said but Mocho interrupted.

"Also, I was wondering if we could hangout….friday night….at six." Mocho said,

"Where are we hanging out?" Sweet-Tooth asked. Mocho's face went redder as he shut his eye's tightly ignoring every impulse to bolt.

"U-Umm….just at a restaurant of sorts. A-And…try to dress a bit more….formal." Mocho said as he shook like a leaf,

"Why?" Sweet-Tooth asked.

"Well I'd be best if you did. A-And I….I gotta go. Seeya." Mocho said,

"Bye." Sweet-Tooth said as he heard Mocho run off. The curly haired boy shut the door, he then unwrapped the lollipop and looked at it. Sweet-Tooth then began to lick it still wondering what was that about with Mocho.

*

The kids had (minus Cinnamon) we're all in the castle as they had managed to sneak into the code room.

"I still say we shouldn't do this." Lucy said,

"Don't worry this is just to figure out more stuff about Sweet-Tooth." Kevin said.

"There's his code box!" Petermint said, all the kids then huddled over to the boy as they all looked at Sweet-Tooth's code box. Just like every child's code box Sweet-Tooth's code box was connected to two gold wires. But as they got to his parents code boxes the boxes we're blacked-out. Out of curiosity, Petermint pressed the two blacked-out code boxes. But when he did no picture of his parents came up and they we're on given this information.

*

 ** _Name: Candy Custard Stratocaster_**

 ** _A.W.D. (Age When Deceased): 31_**

 ** _Occupation: Professional Singer_**

*

 ** _Name: Timmisu Infinite Stratocaster_**

 ** _A.W.D. (Age When Deceased): 25_**

 ** _Occupation: Professional Guitarist_**

*

"Well at least we know where he got his love for music." Petermint said,

"Yeah but that's not enough information." Kevin said. But as everyone was distracted Baking noticed something. He then swam over to get a better look a what he saw. Meanwhile the kids had opened up Sweet-Tooth's code box.

*

 ** _Name: Sweet-Tooth Stratocaster_**

 ** _Age: 7_**

 ** _Hobby: Junior Singer and Guitarist_**

 ** _Likes: Mocho, fritters, music, the color pink, and cupcakes._**

 ** _Dislikes: Wedgies, bullies, gossip and rumors, Snooper, and spinach._**

*

"Guys this is getting us nowhere. Let's just go." Lucy said,

"No way!" Kevin said.

"Wait! I think we can view his memories!" Petermint said, and the boy scrolled down to seeing that they could infact view Sweet-Tooth's memories like a video. Petermint picked a random memory and it began to play as all the kids began to watched.

*

 _Sweet-Tooth looked to be about a year or two younger as he walked into Snooper's room looking very nervous. Snooper had her hair in pigtails in the background there was a calendar on the wall. A day on it was circled with a heart in the center it was a mark for the Hershey Kiss Ball. Snooper was wearing a black dress with white lace as a big bow on each pigtail kept her pigtails together. She also held a rhinestuded purse in her left hand looking ready to go._

 _"Hey Sugarlumps! The Hershey Kiss Ball should be startin' in ten so we should get go—hey! Why aren't you wearing anythin' fancy!?" Snooper said, her mood changing from cheerful to annoyed. Sweet-Tooth flinched as he looked just at Snooper with his hands shoved in his pockets._

 _"A-A-About…..th-tha-that….Snooper….I-I…I can't….g-go to the ba-ball with you." Sweet-Tooth said,_

 _"And why's that!?" Snooper demanded. Sweet-Tooth began to shake,_

 _"Be-Be-Because…..I-It would be pre-pretty aw-awkward af-after….breaking….up…with you." Sweet-Tooth said. Snooper's jaw dropped suddenly the girl slapped Sweet-Tooth with the rhinestones on her purse. Sweet-Tooth cried out in pain and slide against the floor. Snooper marched over to the boy as tears we're in her eye's,_

 _"You better have a good reason for breaking up with me on the night of the Hershey Kiss Ball!" Snooper said,_

 _"I—I—I…." Sweet-Tooth said trailing off. Snooper then slapped the boy with her purse again,_

 _" **TELL ME!** " She demanded. Sweet-Tooth then swallowed his courage,_

 _"I'm gay." He whispered. Snooper looked at Sweet-Tooth for a moment._

 _"Yo-Your…..your **WHAT**!?" Snooper said,_

 _"I'm sorry Snooper! Really I am but I—" Sweet-Tooth tried to say._

 _"No! Your gonna be sorry ya faggot! How dare you break-up with me!? No scratch that! How dare you date me without knowing your sexuality!?" Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth had began crying at this point._

 _"Snooper I—I..." Sweet-Tooth tried to say but his own sobs cut him off._

 _"Shut up! Let me make this very clear Sweet- **Turd**! Your life is only gonna get worse after this! I'll turn your life into a living hell for breaking up with me! It's not like anyone will care! I mean you've been at the orphanage for six years and you still haven't been adopted! While I was adopted when I was still in diapers! You'll never get adopted and I'll make sure of it!" Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth then began to run away. Snooper snarled and threw her purse over to the stairs where Sweet-Tooth was going. Sweet-Tooth tripped over the purse and he fell down the stairs. The pink haired boy then ran out the house crying his eye's out. And as he ran he heard Snooper say:_

 _"You can run forever Sweet-Tooth! But you can't run from my wrath!" Snooper then when silent as she began to cry._

*

The kids stared in shock and horror as the memory ended, but before anyone could react Baking came over and dragged everyone over to a different code box.

"Baking what are you doing?" Petermint asked, but as his younger brother pointed at Snooper's code box all became clear. Snooper's code box was connected to Candlehead and Snowanna's code box by a golden wire. But Candlehead and Snowanna's code box was also connected to two other code boxes. It was Snooper's birth parents. But there code boxes weren't blacked-out.

Baking pressed the code boxes but when all the kids got to age it said they we're both in their forties. It didn't say anything about Snooper's birth parents being deceased.

That could mean only one thing.

Snooper's birth parents we're alive.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

_Snooper and Sweet-Tooth we're both sitting on the branch of a candy cane tree. Sweet-Tooth was playing his guitar as he began to sing._

 _You fill my life with laughter._

 _You clear away any disaster._

 _I'm so glad I found you, or I just wouldn't know what to do._

 _You make my life seem like a happily ever after._

 _Snooper giggled as hearts formed above her head. She then jumped into her boyfriend's lap and kissed him. Sweet-Tooth pulled back just as quickly as they started. Snooper didn't think anything of it though._

 _Everything was just perfect._

*

Snooper woke up with a jolt as tears we're streaming down her face.

"Snoop! Thank programmers your okay!" Scoop said, he then hugged Snooper as the girl was still getting over her grogginess. "The doctors said that your stable now so ya can head home."

"Okay." Snooper said,

"I'm sorry for not protectin' ya. I already got ya a reservation on Friday at six. It's at _Chez Brabant_!" Scoop said.

"Re-Really?" Snooper said as she got out of bed (with the help of Scoop).

"Yep! So hurry up and get your clothes on! It's getting' late and my mama is already getting impatient watin' for me to come home!" Scoop said, Snooper then giggled as she got her clothes from a nearby chair and walked over to the restroom.

*

" ** _YOU ASKED SWEET-TOOTH OUT ON A DATE TO CHEZ BRABANT!_** " Fudge, Cinnamon, and Kit said in perfect unison. Mocho blushed and nodded,

"Did you _tell him_ it was a date!?" Cinnamon said. And Mocho shook his head no,

"Who cares! We need to get over to Creumbilina's shop and get him measured for a tux!" Kit said.

"A….tu-tu-tu-tux?" Mocho said,

"Yes Mocho a tux. And that includes pants; though yours are gonna have to hug your legs like Kit's does." Fudge said.

"But—" Mocho said,

"No buts! Your going to a fancy restaurant dinner with a boy you **love**! You're gonna dress for the occasion! We're gonna need to get your hair trimmed, some cologne, dress shoes, chocolates, some flowers, and anything else I'm forgetting!" Kit said.

"Isn't that a tincy bit overkill?" Mocho asked,

"Nothing is overkill when your chasing after love!" Kit said.

"I don't know isn't this a bit much?" Cinnamon and Fudge said,

"Let me rephrase this, Mocho is going on his first date. He has _one chance_ to make this perfect and by programmers as my witness I'm gonna make sure this boy swoons when he sees Mocho!" Kit said.

"Huh, he makes a good point." Cinnamon said,

"Alright we're with ya!" Fudge said.

"But—" Mocho tried to say,

" _No buts!_ " Fudge, Kit, and Cinnamon said. Mocho sighed but as his dad picked him up, slinging him over his back; Mocho smiled.

He loved his crazy family.

*

The next day Sweet-Tooth had put on a pair of the new underwear Mocho had gotten him. And he also made sure to put a belt on this time and put it on tight. It was a bit uncomfortable but Sweet-Tooth didn't want to get a wedgie on the night he was supposed to hang out with Mocho. Sweet-Tooth then strapped his guitar on after putting his school satchel on. The satchel was a pastel pink as to clip that kept it snapped shut was shaped like a daisy.

The satchel held all of his folders, composition books, and other supplies needed for his school classes. Finally Sweet-Tooth checked his hair in the mirror as it was back to it's normal curly style. He took a deep breathe and grabbed a heart-shaped wooden necklace on his bed. The wooden heart was painted a bright gold as Sweet-Tooth put it in his pocket. He then ran out his room and hurried to the school as fast as he could.

*

Meanwhile Snooper and Scoop had just gotten to school and (as per usual) they we're also the first ones to get to school. Snooper had a packed lunch with her as she was on her way to her office with Scoop following.

"So, you already know what your wearin'?" Scoop said,

"Yep! And I hope you aren't wearing the same tux your wearin' right now." Snooper teased.

" ** _What_**!? I'd never do something so lazy and insensitive! Plus I have lots of other tuxes, ties, bow ties, and dress shoes. I even have a few fedoras!" Scoop said, Snooper giggled rolling her eye's.

"Why am I not surprised?" Snooper said, suddenly Scoop pulled Snooper to the side as a bullet almost crashed into her.

"Hey watch it you _fucking bastard_! You almost bruised my peach!" Scoop said, his protective instincts overriding any professionalism he normally presented. The bullet had stopped to a halt and turned around. Scoop slapped a hand over his mouth seeing it was Mocho. Scoop's face went so red it looked as if he had eaten a jalapeno pepper.

" **Eek**! I—I'm so sorry Mocho. I—I'm just a bit on edge from Snooper's allergy incident. Y-Ya understand….hehe….ri-right?" Scoop said, as he felt embarrassed for the first time in a while. Mocho seemed a bit hurt but not enough to bring him to tears.

"No it's fine, if anything I'm sorry. I….I should look where I'm…..okay I'm sorry and I don't mean to seem insincere….but umm….I'm kinda looking for Sweet-Tooth. Ha-Have….ummm….have you seen him?" Mocho said, Snooper gritted her teeth while Scoop chuckled.

"Well I haven't seen him, but if he's coming to school today he's not coming anywhere near here. Trust me." Scoop said,

"Okay thanks! And….umm…sorry again." Mocho said. And he ran off again; and as he left Snooper couldn't help but glare at Mocho.

*

Meanwhile Cinnamon was talking with her friends as they we're telling her what they had seen.

"I just don't get it. If Snooper's birth parents are alive then where are they?" Cinnamon said,

"That's what we want to know!" Lucy said.

"And you will not believe what we saw in Sweet-Tooth's memories!" Petermint said,

"What?" Cinnamon said.

"Snooper used to date Sweet-Tooth! And Sweet-Tooth is apparently gay!" Kevin whispered, Cinnamon's eye's widened.

"Okay, first. I already know Sweet-Tooth is gay. Don't ask when or how I figured it out. Second, Snooper used to _date him_!? Is that why Snooper hates him so much!?" The female hybrid said,

"Probably!" A robotic voice said. The kids then started walking into The school knowing the bell would go off in a few minutes. Suddenly though the kids saw Sweet-Tooth running up to them.

"He-Hey…umm….guys…do you know where Mocho is?" Sweet-Tooth said slightly out of breathe,

"I don't know, he went looking for you." Cinnamon said. Sweet-Tooth then noticed the other's giving his looks; ranging from pity to them knowing something he didn't want them to know. The pink haired boy gulped feeling his heart skip a beat in fear. Suddenly the sound of a familiar voice clearing his throat was heard. Sweet-Tooth turned around to see Mocho who was smiling sheepishly. The cotton candy haired boy blushed himself, as he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Mocho! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho's eye's seemed to light up. As unknowingly to both him and Sweet-Tooth his fingers began to shoot small sparks.

"Same here! Come on me and you actually share a class together!" Mocho said, and him and Sweet-Tooth began to walk away completely oblivious to anything around them. The other kids watched as two walked away talking.

"You don't think they have a thing for each other…..do ya?" Petermint whispered,

"I'm not gonna say!" Cinnamon said as she began to walk to her own class.

*

Meanwhile Sweet-Tooth and Mocho we're still talking as the male hybrid walked on all fours.

"And I'm so sorry about nearly slamming the door in your face. I—I….was just so embarrassed. Please….don't bring….it…up again. I—I'm just sensitive about my….bullying problem." Sweet-Tooth said in a whisper, Mocho withered slightly.

"Sweet-Tooth I know that you don't want to but you have to get help. Get Dr. Coconut or a teacher." Mocho said,

"I can't, you don't understand. Snooper told the entire football team…that I'm…only into boys…and not only that but she'll cover it up just as playful roughhousing!" Sweet-Tooth said tears building in his eye's. Mocho whimpered feeling bad for Sweet-Tooth.

"But—" The male hybrid tried to say,

"Mocho I'm sorry, but Snooper has too much power please don't get involved in the crossfire! You know what Snooper will do if you get on her bad side. She's already almost ruined my life! She's got other boys, _bigger then me_ , to bully me! Snooper has somehow stopped me from getting adopted, if I try to get help she'll tell the entire school! And please don't tell anyone she's doing this or she'll tell anyway!" Sweet-Tooth continued, Mocho sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you! Believe me I really don't like this. But Snooper is _impossible_ to beat! The only way she'll stop is if she stops being mad! And that's not going to happen. But…..enough of this topic." Sweet-Tooth said, he then pulled out the wooden necklace that had a pastel light blue ribbon as the supposed chain. The heart on it seemed to shine as Mocho looked in awe. Sweet-Tooth looked around, and walked him and Mocho to a nearby closet. The pink-haired boy kept the door open a crack.

"I—I….I…made this for you." Sweet-Tooth said, as he gently held the necklace for Mocho. The male hybrid blushed still staring at the necklace.

"Sw….Sweet-Tooth, i-it's so pretty. But….But why? You didn't have to do this." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth blushed even redder.

"It's a sign of thanks….for the aloe, candy, and new underwear. Hopefully they work! And….and….it's a sign of something….of something more personal….if the heart wasn't obvious enough." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho gasped as his ears drooped him having lost all feeling in them. The male hybrid smiled as he began to cry tears of joy, Sweet-Tooth then put the necklace on Mocho a soft smile on his lips.

"I—I'm glad you feel the same. I can't wait for our date." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho admired the necklace he then hugged Sweet-Tooth overcome with joy and glee. Sweet-Tooth hugged back and looked into Mocho's eye's as the hybrid looked back. The two boy's then got closer to one another their lips almost touching. But suddenly the school bell rang causing both boys to jump.

"Oh jeez!" Mocho and Sweet-Tooth said in unison,

"We're late!" Mocho said.

"I know!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"We gotta go! I'll seeya in Home Ec." Mocho said.

"Same here! Bye…..boyfriend." Sweet-Tooth said, he then ran out the closet leaving a stunned Mocho. The hybrid stood in shock for a few seconds before he snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah…..boyfriend." Mocho whispered, as he ran out the closet as well hoping to make it before the attendance was called. But as Mocho ran off, Snooper peaked from behind the closet door.

And she had an evil grin on her face.


	10. The Date

The rest of the school day (minus Home Ec) for Mocho was a complete blur. As all he could do was look at his wooden amulet and smile. And as Mocho kept doing this more and more kid's noticed and began to gossip. While for the entire day Sweet-Tooth was in a sheepish, lovesick daze. The poor boy (once again excluding Home Ec) would get embarrassed and go quiet at the most miniscule things and he daydreamed all day.

At first kid's didn't notice but after running into a wall and blushing as red as….well….Mocho. Kid's started to take notice. Finally the bell rang and every kid took off ready for the weekend. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth immediately met up together on the second floor and headed to the nearest exit. Sweet-Tooth was hyperventilating as he looked ready to run for his dignity.

"Don't worry Sweet-Tooth I won't let them hurt you." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth whimpered his cheeks flushing red.

"I—I know, bu-but what if my belt isn't on tight enough? Or what if they manage to give me a wedgie anyway? I can't have another one! I—I can't have you see me like that again!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho pat his boyfriend on the back. Suddenly the boys felt the ground shake and suddenly Sweet-Tooth was hoisted off the ground by the very edge of his underwear. Sweet-Tooth yelped but his underwear stayed firmly in place, but the pink haired boy began crying and trying to flee as his flight instinct kicked in. The jock forced Sweet-Tooth to look at him as the boy whimpered. One of the other jocks grabbed Mocho and trapped the hybrid in his large fists.

Mocho of course bit the inside of the jock's hand and tried licking it as well to get the jock to let go; but the jock wasn't falling for any if Mocho's tricks.

"Aww what? You aren't gonna say something to your little boyfriend?" The jock said, Sweet-Tooth whimpered as he felt mouth and throat go dry. Suddenly, though a terrifyingly familiar voice filled the air.

"Yo jocks!" Sweet-Tooth broke out into a cold sweat, he then covered his face with his hands.

The voice belonged to the one and only Snooper.

The jocks all looked at Snooper as even they had deep respect (and fear) for her. Snooper calmly approached the jocks with a smug grin.

"Listen jocks you don't have to torment Sweet-Tooth today. Instead I bought you and the entire football team soufflés at Bubsy's Best you better get there before they go flat." Snooper said, the jocks immediately let go of Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. Mocho hit the ground landing on his tail while Sweet-Tooth hit the floor stomach first. The jocks then ran off ready to get the rest of their team. Mocho got up and helped Sweet-Tooth up to his feet, both boys then looked at Snooper.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"No reason." Snooper responded and she was off without another word. Sweet-Tooth and Mocho both looked at each other fearfully. They then both ran off not wanting to know what that was about.

*

Meanwhile Snooper had just gotten to her office as she picked the door. She then walked out of her office shutting the door as she made her way over the school news room. When she got to the news room Snooper saw journalist's, photographers, gossips, and lots more members of the news (and newspaper) team scurrying around. She was her boyfriend was talking with a red licorice haired girl. Snooper did her best to swallow her jealousy as she walked over to Snoop's scouts.

The group was a mixture of boys and girls wearing professional suits as they all viewed each other pictures they had collected during the school day. And as Snooper approached them the mixture of mini-gossips stood high and attentive when she came near. Snooper then looked back at her boyfriend who was still talking,

"Hey did ya hear that Sweet-Tooth and Mocho are dating?" Snooper whispered to the gossips. The gossips eye's widened as curiosity and mischief gleamed in them.

"Yep just follow me and make sure to stay out of sight and have your flash off." Snooper said, and the mini-gossips nodded as they immediately dashed off going into hiding. Snooper smiled she had to admit; they we're good. She then walked over to her boyfriend who had just finished talking to that girl.

"Alright! Ready to go?" Scoop said,

"Yep! And we'll meet up later at six right?" Snooper said.

"Of course! I'll be seeyin' ya peach!" Scoop said, he then walked out of the room and Snooper left just mere moments after.

*

Meanwhile Sweet-Tooth and Mocho had just split-up and went their separate ways. Sweet-Tooth was on his way to the orphanage ready to well…..get ready for his date. Him and Mocho had easily escaped my going around the school and leaving out one of the exits. It was one of the exits that the jocks rarely we're ever near, the boys had been well aware that the jock wouldn't touch them. But after Snooper had saved them (oddly enough) the boys didn't feel safe.

Sweet-Tooth was skipping as he played his guitar humming a cheerful tune that went with his music. But his happy mood died when Sweet-Tooth saw Snooper step out from one of the candy cane tree's. In fact one of the strings of his guitar snapped as his body tensed up.

"Hello Sweet- **Turd**." Snooper said as she walked smugly over to Sweet-Tooth, the boy had begun to shake as he bit his lip.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Sweet-Tooth asked, Snooper chuckled.

"Well I thought I'd congratulate you on your new little bunny boyfriend." Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth gasped his pupils dilating.

"Ho-How did…." Sweet-Tooth tried to say but he trailed off,

"I have my ways Sweety. Now, tell me where are you and Mocho goin' for your date?" Snooper said. The swindler then walked over to Sweet-Tooth causing the boy to back up until his back hit a candy cane tree.

"N—No." Sweet-Tooth said, "Y-You'll just ruin everything." Snooper glared at the boy suddenly she kicked the pink haired boy in his privates. Sweet-Tooth let out a scream and fell on his knees as he clutched his groin, Sweet-Tooth shut his eye's his face going red.

"I said _tell me where_ and now you have to tell me the time!" Snooper said, Sweet-Tooth began crying as he very hesitantly looked up at Snooper. The boy whimpered but shook his head no trying to stand his ground. The swindler rolled her eye's,

"Fine, I guess I'll tell the jocks your dating Mocho. Or better yet maybe I'll tell the entire school! Can your boyfriend handle bullying, wedgies, wet willies, swirlies, name-calling and all the other things you've endured for _one year straight_? Can your boyfriend keep the will to live or not to hurt himself like you?" Snooper said. By the time she was done Sweet-Tooth had a look of horror on his face. He knew Mocho could be pretty tuff when he wanted to be.

But that was only when he wanted to be!

Snooper then began to walk away but to her surprise she felt Sweet-Tooth grip onto her leg.

"Chez Brabant at six! Please don't tell anyone it will destroy Mocho's life!" Sweet-Tooth said sobbing his eye's out, Snooper looked at the boy with a smirk formed on her lips. She then kicked Sweet-Tooth onto the ground,

"Heh, look at 'cha. Weeping and blubbering like the pathetic loser you are. You have no family, no friends, all you have is Mocho. So remember this….. _anyone_ that associates with you will feel my wrath. So…..you hold their fate in your hands. You are the only one that can save them." Snooper said. She then walked off and as soon as she was gone Sweet-Tooth ran away making sure to stop by the music store to buy a pack of guitar strings.

"Alright you have your info. Now one of you record while the rest of you take pictures. Especially when they get all kissy and romantic! And if they do kiss take as many pictures as y'all can possibly take and keep your flash off. Remember to stay out of sight." Snooper said to her boyfriend's scouts, the scouts nodded looking serious.

"And all this information goes to me! None of it goes to Scoop or else! And all of y'all make Scoop as happy as possible the next day; got it?" Snooper said, and the scouts frantically nodded as they all felt fear from the anger radiating off of Snooper.

"Good, see all of ya later." Snooper said and as she walked off the scouts scurried away, she then walked off to her own house needing to get ready for her own date.

*

The hours went by quickly….that is for everyone but Mocho! He loved his crazy family but they seemed to have taken crazy pills tonight! Mocho was wearing a caramel colored tux as he wore a brown tie to match that had little caramel apple designs on the tie. The tux pants of course had a tail hole for Mocho as elastic was around the end of the pants legs and around his waist. Each elastic band making sure to hug that part of Mocho's body.

And finally Mocho wore black, perfectly polished, church shoes. The hybrid had been put into them as soon as he had got home so he could get used to walking in shoes. (After all when your feet we're bigger then most shoes you didn't often wear them.) Right now Mocho was sitting in a chair as his dad removed curlers from each of his ears. Fudge on the other hand was busy fluffing Mocho's hair from front to back.

"A-Are you both almost done?" Mocho asked his face red as he looked at the clock; it was five thirty. Suddenly Cinnamon came out of the kitchen with some chocolate in the mold of small hearts. She put the chocolates into a zip-lock bag and handed it to Mocho.

"Alright dad where's the anniversary flower you said you made?" Cinnamon said,

"It's in me and Fudge's room. Don't drop it, and don't forget to get Mocho's necklace." Kit said as he finally removed the curlers. And as soon as he did Mocho's ears popped out all curled up in a spiral.

"Wha-What's an anniversary flower?" Mocho asked,

"An anniversary flower is the flower associated with the month you start dating. Or it's the flower your special someone gave you on the day you started dating." Fudge explained.

"Oh." Mocho said,

"But you all know me. I didn't just pick a flower that normally blossoms in this month. I made a flower that is a hybrid of an ambrosia and a aster. The fusion will forever bloom on December eighth at six o'clock p.m. today's exact date! And since your date is lasting for an hour you flower will stay open and beautiful for an hour straight. Then it will close back up until your next anniversary. I was originally going to make one for me and Fudge since these are very difficult for me to make and it took me years to make the one that your giving to Sweet-Tooth. But…..your my son and this is your first date. You deserve it more then me, it took some tweaking but it was worth it." Kit said. And by the time he was done Fudge had finally finished fluffing Mocho's hair. And the male hybrid was currently blushing like mad.

"A-Are you sure we aren't jumping the shark?" Mocho said, and as soon as he said that did his sister show up and hand him a flower pot with a flower in it that had a steam a lot like an ambrosia. The currently closed flower had petals like an aster and an ambrosia but Mocho couldn't really tell what color the flower was. The flower pot was painted pink with heart designs on it. Which was about as subtle as a wreaking ball going through a brick wall. Cinnamon looked at her brother with an "are you really serious" look.

"You do realize that our family is the kings and queens of jumping the shark when it comes to romance. Right?" Cinnamon said,

"I—I know! But….what if we don't work out?" Mocho said. Cinnamon clicked her tongue and put Mocho's wooden necklace on him.

"Mocho, I may not be all sappy like mom and dad. But…..the one thing I do know….is that if you love someone enough you'll do anything for them. Even if it hurts. But, I know you and Sweet-Tooth and I know it won't come to that. All you have to do and treat him kindly and with enough love as your heart can pump out and you'll be fine." Cinnamon said, Mocho smiled.

"Thank you Cinnamon." The male hybrid said, suddenly a knock came from the door and Mocho jumped.

"Quick upstairs now!" Kit said, Mocho nodded and handed the chocolates to his dad. The male hybrid the ran up the stairs trying his best not to scuff his shoes. Fudge walked over to the door and opened it and his eye's immediately laid on a jittery Sweet-Tooth. The boy wore perfectly ironed, black, cargo pants with a sky blue and white buttoned polo shirt with a popped collar. Sweet-Tooth or course had his guitar with him as it was strapped on like a backpack.

He looked presentable (minus the guitar) at least for a formal dinner date at Chez Brabant. Fudge guessed that Sweet-Tooth didn't have a tux, which made sense he did live in an orphanage. I'd be very difficult for an orphan to get their hands on an expensive tux. Sweet-Tooth's hair seemed to be brushed out into a bowl hairstyle but of course his hair still curled at the end. Fudge easily let the boy in and he nervously walked in as the racer could see that Sweet-Tooth's legs we're shaking.

When Kit and Cinnamon saw Sweet-Tooth they both tilted their heads to the side.

"Wha-What?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"Missing something." Cinnamon replied.

"Oh I got it!" Kit said jumping into the air, he then ran off and came back down at a speed that even Sonic would be impressed by. Kit had come back with a black jacket from a tux. He then took the guitar off and put it to the side. He then put the jacket on Sweet-Tooth only buttoning up the first three bottom buttons. Kit took a step back and looked a smile then formed on his lips.

"There! Perfect!" Kit said, Sweet-Tooth blushed and gave a nervous yet sheepish grin.

"Tha-Thanks." Sweet-Tooth said,

"Oh! And Mocho wanted to give you these." Kit said. He then handed the chocolates to Sweet-Tooth and Cinnamon came over with the still-yet-to-bloom flower. Cinnamon took a look at the clock as it read five forty-five, and as she did this Sweet-Tooth's face was so red it looked like a ripe apple.

"Hummm." Sweet-Tooth hummed, he then snapped out of his trace and got his brain back on track.

"Sp-Speaking of Mocho…. umm…where is he?" Sweet-Tooth said, Kit then put his fingers in his mouth and let out a broad whistle. And after he did that Sweet-Tooth heard footsteps and he look towards the stairs. And as soon as Sweet-Tooth saw Mocho his hair threatened to re-poof into his normal afro. Fudge saw this and tamed his hair back down before it could go back to being wild. The racer then went back to the side just as Mocho got onto solid ground.

Both boys nervously looked at one another,

"Hey." Sweet-Tooth said.

"Hey." Mocho parroted, Kit shook his head and rolled his eyes obviously amused.

"Will you two just kiss already! I'm sure mama would love to frame it for the christmas tree!" Cinnamon teased, Mocho and Sweet-Tooth blushed even redder and looked at their shoes.

"Stop it you two!" Fudge said, she then walked over to Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. She gave Mocho a kiss on the cheek while she gave a gentle hug to Sweet-Tooth.

"Now please be safe you two. Sweet-Tooth you can leave the chocolateshere, we'll give 'em back to you when you drop Mocho back off here. Mocho remember you pay for the date, afterall you asked him. And don't forget the flower. Now hurry off or you'll 've late!" Fudge said, Sweet-Tooth then took the flower in one hand and held Mocho's hand in the other. While the hybrid quickly grabbed Sweet-Tooth's guitar as he looked at his date. Mocho giggled and waved goodbye to his family as him and his date walked away.

*

Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, Snooper, and Scoop had gotten to Chez Brabant at the same time. The four children waited for one of the waiters or waitresses to come over and take them to their seats. Sweet-Tooth and Mocho both hand furious blush on their cheeks as they looked at anything but the two children beside them. Scoop had a knowing yet impressed grin on his face as he had quickly realized why Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're together like that. Snooper had a smug grin as he looked at Sweet-Tooth with a glare so intense the boy leaked a little.

Luckily a waiter came over and directed the two boys away from the other dating children. The two got put at two person table sitting across from each other. Sweet-Tooth put the flower in the center of the table just as the waiter asked what they're drink could be.

"U-Umm….banana nut shake." Mocho whispered,

"I'll have strawberry bubble tea." Sweet-Tooth said trying to hide the quiver in his voice. The waiter then left and as soon as he was gone Mocho and Sweet-Tooth locked eye's. The two didn't say anything but soon both boys looked at the flower as it started to bloom. The flower slowly opened presenting it petals as they appeared to be mocho brown mixed with cotton candy pink. The flower looked to have over hundreds of petals as the flower looked like a work of art.

"Wo-Wow. It's beautiful! Where'd you get a flower like that?" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho blushed.

"M—My dad made it….for us." The hybrid said,

"Really?" Sweet-Tooth said. And Mocho nodded as he looked at the menu trying to decide what to eat.

"Wow! He's really good! I've never seen a flower like this!" Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho smiled but he soon wiped the smile away as the waiter came with their drinks.

"U-Umm….I'll have the large fried salmon sandwich with tarter sauce and curly fries on the side." Mocho said, the waiter raised an eyebrow at the hybrid. The hybrid quickly blushed and tensely sucked on his shake.

"I'll have some spaghetti please with some garlic bread." Sweet-Tooth said, as he had noticed the look the waiter had given Mocho. The waiter nodded and walked off leaving the boy's in silence again,

"Hey there's no reason to get all embarrassed like that." Sweet-Tooth said. His date shook his head no,

"Yo-You don't understand. Me and my family get that look a lot. It's one of the reasons why we don't eat out often unless it's an all you can eat buffet. It's just so humiliating for all of us, we know we have big appetites. But we don't need people to look at us like that." Mocho said, he then went quiet as tears we're in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, why don't you ask me something? Ya know, get your mind off it." Sweet-Tooth said, Mocho sucked on his shake again before speaking.

"Okay, when did you learn to carve stuff?" Mocho said,

"Oh that's easy! I learned when I was five! Sometimes I can't form words for my songs. So I need something to focus on to get them to come out." Sweet-Tooth said.

"So you have more of these?" Mocho said, holding up his necklace. Sweet-Tooth blushed gaining a nervous grin,

"Yeah, but I often ditch the carvings. Like I said I use them when I can't find the words to a music piece. So they're kinda embarrassing to me, I guess I feel as if I should already know the words." The pink haired boy said. Mocho tilted his head as blood came rushing to his cheeks,

"So…..what song we're you making when carving this?" The hybrid said pointing to his amulet again. Sweet-Tooth giggled nervously as he looked at the heart,

"I was making……making….a love song about you. When I found the words and sang them….I realized how I felt." Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho blushed vibrantly, a question tugged at the back of his mind as his mind told his to ask it.

And the boy decided to ask it.

"Do you think you can sing it for me?" Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth almost spit out a mouths worth of bubble tea as his face was as red as wine. He held up a finger and then swallowed his drink,

"I—I don't know….I—I haven't sang any love song since….." Sweet-Tooth said trailing off.

"Snooper?" Mocho finished for him, Sweet-Tooth nodded. The hybrid opened his mouth to speak but he soon clamped it shut when the waiter came over with their food. The waiter (once again) gave Mocho a look as he placed his and Sweet-Tooth's food down. Once the waiter was gone Mocho started eating his curly fries. Once the hybrid was done he spoke,

"I—I'm sorry, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Mocho said. Sweet-Tooth blinked his eye's going wide,

"What? Are you okay?" Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's just….I'm not used to hearing that calm response because of…." Sweet-Tooth said,

"Snooper." Mocho said sounding concerned.

"Yeah! She's always been pushy and aggressive! I'm glad Scoop found her because he's the only boy I know that can combat her personality!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Umm…..Sweet-Tooth?" Mocho said.

"Yes?" Sweet-Tooth replied.

"I—I don't mean to open up any wounds. But….I—I'm just worried. And…again…you don't have to answer if you don't want to. What did Snooper do to you those three weeks? Cause it sounds to me you may have been in a abusive relationship." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth bit his lip his cheeks going red. The pink haired boy sighed,

"She'd scream and hit at me when she was mad. Everytime I messed up she'd pound in what I did wrong. And…..that's all I can say without getting sick." Sweet-Tooth said as he began eating his spaghetti. Mocho looked at Sweet-Tooth his eyes sparkling from tears.

"I—I'm so sorry." Mocho said,

"Don't be sorry, cause…..now I've found you. And….I'll play my song for you." Sweet-Tooth said.

*

The two boy's then talked as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. And during all of this Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're completely unaware of them being filmed and photographed. Eventually they both finished eating their food and Mocho paid the (very expensive) bill. The two then walked away from the restaurant holding hands. Sweet-Tooth and Mocho sat in the same tree they had met having dopey grins on their faces.

Mocho handed Sweet-Tooth the guitar as they looked into each other's eye's. The hybrid laid his head on Sweet-Tooth's shoulder,

"I—I have to admit this turned out great." Mocho said.

"Yeah! We really do click! But…..you know what will make this moment better?" Sweet-Tooth said,

"What?" Mocho replied. Sweet-Tooth then began to strum his guitar.

"A song." The pink haired boy replied, Mocho blushed vibrantly.

"Oh! I actually forgot! But….are you sure you want to do this?" Mocho said,

"Yep! So here goes nothing!" Sweet-Tooth said. He then began to sing the tune having a cheerful yet romantic tune to it.

 _You've changed my world._

 _You've made me feel so wonderful._

 _You made me smile and laugh so much._

 _I really can't thank you enough!_

 _Your now all I think about!_

 _It's because I love you!_

 _You've changed me for the better!_

 _Your the sunshine that'll come after a disaster!_

 _I'm not sure if fate led me to you!_

 _It's as if it knew that I would fall for you!_

 _I know I'm not the best._

 _And our relationship will be a test._

 _To whether we are meant to be together._

 _But I'll risk it all for you._

 _Because I love you!_

 _I'd die from heartbreak if I lost you!_

 _I'd die one thousand times to save you from dying one!_

 _I'd rather want to not be born if you didn't exist!_

 _I'd do anything to get just one kiss!_

 _All these things I sing is true cause I love you!_

By the time Sweet-Tooth was done Mocho was in tears as he had a wide grin on his face.

"Tha-That was beautiful." Mocho whispered, he then hugged Sweet-Tooth causing the boy to drop his guitar. Sweet-Tooth's guitar landed softly on the ground just inches away from the frozen over taffy lake. The pink haired boy and the hybrid looked into each other's eye's. They then leaned in and as they got closer to each other Mocho's hands began to spark more and more. But just before their lips could touch the branch they we're sitting on broke.

Both boys fell and as they hit the ice that had froze over the lake the ice broke. Luckily Sweet-Tooth had grabbed the edge of the broken ice. He pulled himself up and looked around for Mocho; it wasn't long before Sweet-Tooth realized that his boyfriend was still in the lake.

" ** _Sweet molasses!_** " Sweet-Tooth said, he then took off his tux jacket and dived into the water.

Meanwhile Mocho was in panic as he held his breathe and shivered from the freezing cold taffy. But all that was on his mind was Sweet-Tooth and wondering if he was okay. Suddenly though Mocho saw something swimming towards him and at first he was terrified but when he saw a flash of pink he knew it was Sweet-Tooth. Mocho then left his hand being grabbed and before he knew what was going on he was dragged through the taffy. Once the hybrid and Sweet-Tooth reached the surface the acoustic playing boy pulled Mocho out of the taffy.

Mocho couched as he shook off some of the taffy. Sweet-Tooth followed suit by shaking off some of the taffy as well. Sweet-Tooth then put his guitar back on backpack style as the instrument had miraculously missed getting any taffy on it. He then picked up Mocho and held the hybrid close, Mocho then looked up at Sweet-Tooth a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you." Mocho said, Sweet-Tooth smiled as well but ran as fast as his feet could go to get Mocho and him out of the cold.

*

Kit and Cinnamon all sat in the kitchen looking concerned,

"I can't believe they fell in taffy lake." Cinnamon said

"Worst way to end a date ever." Kit said, but Fudge popped her head into the kitchen with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Actually, you may want to take that back. Come here." Fudge said, Kit and Cinnamon both looked berry confused. But their confusion ended when they saw Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. The two boys had fallen sleep on the couch which was directly in front of the heater. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're sitting together swallowed up by one blanket. Mocho was cuddled next to Sweet-Tooth in a loose hug while Sweet-Tooth was resting his head on Mocho's.

Each boys noses, cheeks, and ears we're red from falling into taffy lake but other then that they we're nice and clean in their pajamas. Cinnamon snickered while Kit let out a small,

"Dawww!" Fudge then pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two boys.

"Ya know…..I think they're gonna work out just fine." Fudge said, Fudge and Kit nodded both having smiles on their faces.

*

Meanwhile Scoop and Snooper had just split up saying goodbye as their date ended. Snooper had a wide grin on her face but as she heard the scouts near her she cleared her throat and wiped the grin off her face. The swindler wore a ruby red dress as her hair was in a bun. She then turned around and saw the scouts all lined up. She took the pictures and the camera she then pulled out a sack put the camera in the sack.

Snooper then pulled out a zip lock bag and put the pictures in it, the swindler then pulled out lollipops that had a small sack on it filled with money tied to the stick. She then handed the lollipops (and money) to the scouts.

"That's for all your work and to keep your mouth shut. Tell no one you did this okay?" Snooper said, the scouts nodded and ran off unwrapping the lollipops.

And as the scouts left Snooper smiled.

She now had the ultimate weapon against Sweet-Tooth.


	11. An Important Decision

Deviled Dish was currently talking to Crunch as the two we're more then happy to be with one another again.

"So how did you and Sweet Loccino come together?" Crunch asked, as her and Deviled Dish walked to Sweet Loccino's laboratory.

"Oh well when I was in the spirit plain I met with this spirit called Turbo. He ended up going to the underworld for his crimes soon after. But, before he went he told me about his daughters and about our mistakes children! I was so disgusted that I vowed that if I got the chance I'd meet with Sweet Loccino and bring the arcade to it's knees!" Deviled Dish said, Crunch smiled.

"Your still as passionate as I remember! I can't wait to create perfect little children with you! Unlike…..Kit! I can't believe I gave birth to that rat! Hours of kicking and screaming for him!? Humph!" Crunch said, just as her and Deviled Dish got into the laboratory. And they saw Sweet Loccino pulling out two figures from a glass tank as the tanks looked to have slide out from the wall. The figures looked to be drench in who knows what as Sweet Loccino faced Deviled Dish and Crunch.

"Who are these people!?" Deviled Dish demanded, Sweet Loccino chuckled.

"These are Snooper's parents. Years ago they saw me do something they shouldn't have seen. So, I decided instead of killing them I'd put them into a cryogenic chambers to put them into a long sleep. They should wake up in a few hours." Sweet Loccino said,

"And then what do we do with them?" Crunch asked.

"That's easy. We let Snooper meet them and talk to them everyday for an hour in exchange for the dirt she has on Mocho and Sweet-Tooth." Sweet Loccino replied,

"Then what?" Deviled Dish said.

"We pocket the information for our guest and then when Snooper is comfortable…..it's game over for her." Sweet Loccino said, Crunch and Deviled Dish smiled liking where this was going.

"So, I suggest you get ready. Cause tomorrow we are going to swindle a swindler!" Sweet Loccino said, she then laughed maniacally as Snooper's parents still laid motionless.

*

The next day everyone went with their day as usual except for Sweet-Tooth and Mocho of course. They we're completely infatuated with each other. In fact they we're so wrapped up in each other that before the boys went outside Cinnamon had to _LITERALLY_ slap sense into them. Reminding the boys they're relationship was a secret and that they wanted it to stay a secret. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we're quick to correct their behavior but even then the hybrid couldn't help but look at his amulet and gain a goofy grin.

Snooper and Scoop of course started their day off with helping/getting into other people's business. Cinnamon and Baking went on a skating rink date together. Once Snooper was done with her usual schedule she was on her way to Fudge's and Kit's house knowing very well that Sweet-Tooth had asked to stay the entire weekend there. When Snooper got to the Smoreline resistance it was noon. And when she got there Snooper passed by Cinnamon who was allowing Baking to hug her as he rode on her motocross bike.

Snooper walked into the household and found Fudge and Kit making lunch.

"Sup'." Snooper said,

"Hey! What's up?" Kit said as he put two sandwiches into a panini press.

"Nothin' much. But, do you know where Mocho and Sweet-Tooth is?" Snooper replied, as she looked at the six plates with four of them having large paninis on them.

"They're upstairs, they both have the flu though. And why do you need to see them?" Fudge said as she put some mashed potatoes on each plate. Snooper opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a beeping sound and look to see Kit hurriedly pull out the scolding hot paninis and put one on each remaining plate. Once the bunny was done he let out a few whimpers blowing on his hands like as if they caught on fire.

"Anyway, I want to see them cause I wanted to talk to them today." Snooper said,

"Uhhh….sure I see no problem in that." Fudge said as she poured some soup into two small bowls. She then placed them on two of the plates and put the two plates on a tray. Snooper smiled and began to walk away,

"Hold up!" She heard Kit sat and Snooper stopped in her tracks. She then turned around and saw Kit holding out the tray full of food.

"Do you mind giving this to Mocho and Sweet-Tooth?" Kit said, Snooper resisted the urge to roll her eye's as she took the try.

"Alright." Snooper said,

"Don't drop it." Fudge said as the swindler walked up the stairs very carefully.

*

Mocho and Sweet-Tooth both felt awful but the two had still insisted on being with each other. The hybrid slept in his bed while Sweet-Tooth slept on a makeshift one right next to Mocho's. A trashcan sat right by the end of Sweet-Tooth's makeshift bed while a large box of tissues sat on Mocho's side table. Sweet-Tooth smiled as he heard the door open; while his appetite was severely diminished he still was a little hungry. And knowing Fudge and Kit they we're gonna give them enough food to stiff them like a turnkey.

Mocho's nose sniffed at the smell of food as his senses automatically began to wake him up. Sweet-Tooth groggily sat up as he lazily looked over to the door, but as soon as he saw Snooper his heart leapt in his throat. Sweet-Tooth let out a horse (and weak) scream that really wasn't all that loud. But to Mocho that scream was just as loud as a bloodcurdling scream from a horror movie. The hybrid quickly sat up and as soon as he saw Snooper he discreetly grabbed Sweet-Tooth's wrist and squeezed it.

Snooper walked in and placed the try on Sweet-Tooth's lap. The sick boy began shaking as he started sweating even more then normal. Both him and Mocho we're in a weakened state and Snooper was here. She could do anything to them and they wouldn't be able to fight back! Mocho must've realized this too as he looked at the food warily.

"Don't y'all worry Fudge and Kit made it I just got here. And….I know about your date last night and I have enough evidence on it too. Now….get well soon you adorable little lovers." Snooper said, she then walked out of the room and shot the boys a glare that made them squirm. She shut the door purposely slamming it to scare the boys. Snooper then left the house saying goodbye to Fudge and Kit.

The swindler then began to walk with a strut through candy cane forest. But the girl stopped when she felt as if she was being watched. Snooper turned around and just as she did two creatures landed right in front of her. The girl was actually spooked as she saw the two creatures. But Snooper was positively horrified when she saw Sweet Loccino.

The girl opened her mouth to scream but one of the creatures shot their tail at her and wrapped it around her mouth.

"Listen Snooper, I have a deal for you. I have your birth parents, if you come with me then you can talk to them for an hour. But you need to give me the information you have on Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. If you fail to comply your parents will die. So…..what will be your choice?" Sweet Loccino said, and the tail around Snooper's mouth released as the swindler began to think her next answer out.


	12. Epilogue: Not What They Seem

Meanwhile Cinnamon and Baking we're on their way to Sugar Rush hospital to meet up with Taffyta and Gloyd. The two had texted Fudge and Kit shortly after they had taken Mocho and Sweet-Tooth to the hospital to get a much need check-up. Cinnamon didn't even know what the text was about. But all she did know was that her parents seemed to be very happy for some reason. Cinnamon looked back at Baking as the boy was hugging her, but it wasn't out of fear he was just doing it out of love.

The hybrid stopped by a bike rack and jumped off. Cinnamon then helped Baking down and locked her bike to the bike rack. The two children then ran into the hospital, and once they did they we're met by Gloyd.

"Come on!" The pumpkin themed racer said, Cinnamon and Baking kept running until they caught up with Gloyd. And finally the two stepped into a hospital room and Cinnamon froze in her tracks.

She saw Anna.

Annaween was no longer in her full body cast as it seemed as if everything except for her legs had healed. The girl was in a wheelchair as her legs we're placed in casts sitting on a built-in footrest. Anna was in a regular hospital gown as she had a nervous grin on her face.

"Cin? Are you okay?" Annaween said, Cinnamon blinked slowly suddenly she ran over to her friend.

"Anna! Your okay!" Cinnamon said, as she immediately gave Anna the tightest most affectionate hug her body could produce. Annaween giggled as she hugged her friend back,

"Yeah I'm fine, now by any chance would your parents be making lunch? I'm hungry!" She said. Cinnamon giggled and jumped back into the floor,

"Yep! Let's go!" Cinnamon replied. And her, Baking, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Anna left the hospital they're bodies practically bursting with joy.

*

Meanwhile Sweet Loccino we're looking over the pictures she had gotten from Snooper. She was in her own room of sorts in the cave as she sat in a recliner.

"For a swindler that girl was so easy to trick." Sweet Loccino said to no one in particular, she then put the pictures on a table right by her recliner. The psychopath then looked at something that seemed to right on wall. She then giggled as an image of Sweet-Tooth came to her head.

"You know killing you two was so much fun. I might even show Sweet-Tooth what happened to you. After all he owes me, he wouldn't have his powers if it weren't to me." Sweet Loccino said, taking to the heads that we're mounted on her wall.

The heads of Sweet-Tooth's parents.

One of the head was obviously female as it was now a stuffed head. The hair looked as if it used to be made out of pure custard the hair was in an afro. The skin used to be made of marshmallow as it was even paler then usual. The woman's eye's which used to be ruby red we're now a dull pink.

The other head was a males as the males skin was made from a toaster strudel; as his cheeks we're frosted. His hair was a long column made of tiramisu, his eye's used to be golden but they were now just a dull yellow. His head was completely stuffed just like the other.

And both faces we're contorted into looks of agony and despair.

Sweet Loccino didn't seem to even be slightly disturbed by the faces. In fact she found it very amusing as her giggle soon turned into a deranged laugh. The laughed echoed off of the walls.

And if you listened closely, you could almost hear the screams of two parents accompanying the laughter.


End file.
